The Time of the Wolf AU
by EM Vought
Summary: Finished-Number 7 in the Series featuring Erin Black. In this installment Draco and his friends will be heard from quite a bit as he tries to get Erin, Ginny will be expelled, a wolf pack is seen, and Donovan arrested. Warning: Deviation from book and film.
1. Chapter 1

Kaeli sat across Dean on the velvety seats in the open train car that the Slytherins usually occupied. The car wasn't even a quarter full yet, but it was still plenty early enough that it wouldn't be. Most of the Slytherins and the occupants of the other houses that were at the platform were milling about outside of the train greeting old friends and helping younger siblings onto the train as well as new students. The Prefects were heading to the front car that got all to themselves. There was a new addition on the train this year. A small end car that was dark. The shades pulled down and it had a reserved sign on the door into it. She looked out the window at the platform where Draco was with his father watching as Erin Black came through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She was surrounded by the Weasley's as well as that Granger girl that was first in their year, and, of course, Harry Potter. There was no mistaking him even from this distance. The group split and Erin as well Harry headed towards the reserved carriage. She noticed a tall wizard had his arm around her waist though leading her to the train. There were just too many of them around her to try anything, even now. Kaeli had been worried they might try something. They meaning Draco and Lucius, she was worried about something happening to them. It was hard to just sit there while they had a job from the Dark Lord to do.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry murmured to Donovan.

"I'm sure. Pretend nothing's wrong. All right, Tonks?" Donovan said not even looking in Harry's direction. He didn't want to give anything away.

The black haired girl nodded once. "Got it under control, Don, don't worry."

Draco and his father were heading towards them, but looking like their intent was just to get to the train. Erin and the others disappeared into the reserved carriage at the back of the train. There was still plenty of time before the train set off. Draco and his father got onto the train heading for the very back. Donovan went out going passed the two without looking in their direction. They went in and closed and locked the door behind them. At the other end Erin and Harry looked up in surprise, "Two for the price of one, eh, Draco?" Lucius asked his son with a bit of swagger.

"Right," The young man said looking a little afraid, his wand out.

"Come quietly, Erin, the Dark Lord needs a word with you." Lucius felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned in time to see Sirius punch him hard.

"Don't threaten my daughter, Lucy."

There were a few bangs and flashes from dark carriage and then Lucius was thrown out onto the platform by Erin. When people turned to look she just waved, "Sorry, just a little family dispute." She said before going back inside the train. Draco was similarly kicked out of the last car.

Kaeli looked up as he came in sporting a rather large bruise on the side of his face and a bump on the head. "Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy asked from where she had saved a seat for him. She got up. "Here, I can help, make it all better—"

"Leave me alone!" He snarled at her until he backed off and he sat down beside Kaeli who took out a small vial and gave it to him. He drank down the liquid inside and started to feel better. There was still the black eye, but he felt better at least. Dean looked up at him from the paper he was reading, but didn't say anything, not even when Blaise sat down beside him. Even Blaise knew enough to keep his mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Weren't you supposed to go up to the Prefects carriage?" Someone asked Draco.

He sighed. He'd forgotten. He'd barely glanced at the paper when he got his supply list. He wasn't even wearing his prefects pin. Pansy was getting up to go with him. Great. Why couldn't Dumbledore have made Kaeli a prefect? He thought to himself as Pansy tried to take his arm. He thought he had made it quite clear at the end of last year that it was over. He wasn't interested in her any more. But she still seemed to think everything was the same. He pushed her away gently, but firmly as they made their way up front to the Prefect's carriage. The others were already waiting for them. He sneered a little seeing Granger and Weasley. Abbot and Macmillan were also there, surprise, surprise. From Ravenclaw it was a kid he thought was named Goldstein and he knew the small girl with long black curls. Louisa McCormack. She was from a famous family. Her mother and sister were both famous Quidditch players who played for the Pride of Portree on the Isle of Skye. And her brother, Kirley, was one of the Weird Sisters. She was very intelligent so he heard, trailing just behind Granger and Black in their year. The sixth and seventh year prefects and the Head Boy and Girl was also there.

"Now that we're all here…" The Head Boy said smiling just slightly, "We'll begin. For our new prefects badges must be worn at all times." He said glancing at Draco. No one said a word about the bruises on his face. Best to just pretend nothing was wrong. "You are the eyes and ears for the teachers when they can't be there. If you see any wrong-doing you are to report it. You can also assign detentions, but they must be signed off by a staff member. You will all find a packet of parchment on your bed tonight, I expect you to read these carefully to know the rules and expectations. Now, while on the train you are to patrol the carriages every so often to spot any wrong-doing and put a stop it, just a warning. You can stay in here if you'd like the remainder of your time on the train or go to sit with your friends. I believe that's all…" He said looking to the his female counterpart.

She nodded. "I would just like to add that I hope we have a good year and I look forward to meeting with all of you. We have meetings once a week, oh, and since you are all prefects now you can use the prefect's bathroom."

They were dismissed.

Ron and Hermione made their way back to the small, reserved car at the back of the train where they found Harry, Tonks, Donovan, and Ginny, Sirius would have snuck off the other side of the train before it left. The kids didn't know why, but Dumbledore had said Erin should not get to Hogwarts by the train, he seemed worried about something, but none of them knew what. Donovan and Tonks, who were supposed to guard the school that year were just as much in the dark as the rest of them. Dumbledore had stock the car for them. There was a bar along the side with butter beer and Muggle sodas as well as water. There was all sorts of snacks for them to eat as well. Ron sighed grabbing a chocolate frog and sprawling in a seat next to Harry. Hermione was telling them about the meeting and who were prefects for their year. Ron wasn't paying too much attention as he bit off the head of his chocolate frog.

"Louisa McCormack?" Harry asked thinking.

"She's a smaller girl with black hair that's a good student, but stays out of the limelight," Hermione told him. "I think it's because her family does things…not sure what though."

"Her mother and sister play for the Pride of Portree." Ron told her. "And her older brother is a Weird Sister. They formed the band while some of them were still at Hogwarts. I'm betting Donovan knows some of them…"

But Donovan was sitting with Ginny in the back looking terribly put out. Ginny was looking very stubborn. "I love you." She told him. "I really love you."

"I heard you the first time." He said sighing pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked up at her after a few moments. "Ginny, you're only 14 and you have your whole life in front of you. You need to be enjoying it and dating guys your own age and experiencing what life has to offer. Understand? You're a beautiful, intelligent, funny girl, but I'm afraid I can't reciprocate these feelings for you."

She glared at him before getting up and stocking off. Well, that hadn't gone so well, Donovan thought with a sigh. It had sounded much better in his head when Tonks told him about Ginny's infatuation for him. She would realize soon enough though that he just was not right for her, once she got passed this bit of glassy-eyed crush. At least he told himself that. Ginny could be very, very stubborn. He was pretty sure he hadn't heard the last of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Louisa settled down at the Ravenclaw table next to Felicity Prewett. The other girls were all together in a group further on laughing and giggling over something. There was a new teacher at the table, a woman wearing a pink dress suit. Louisa recognized her as the Minister's Senior-Undersecretary. What was she doing here? There weren't any other new teachers at the long table so it stood to reason she was probably there to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.

When everyone had filed in Dumbledore got up to welcome them all to the school and they got right down to business with the sorting hat and sorting the new children into their Houses. Most of them looked pretty frightened to be there. Louisa made a point of remembering the faces of those sorted into Ravenclaw. She and Anthony would take them to the common room…or she would since it looked like Anthony was fully into flirting with Mandy at the moment.

They all started the feast. It had been a long day and even eating snacks from the trolley on the Express was a long time before. Nott was trying to catch her eye, but she wasn't interested. Last year she had flirted a little bit, but she wasn't interested in that this year. There was too much going on this summer. Not to mention Donaghan Tremlett, one of her brother, Kirley's, band mates was getting married in a few weeks and she was expected to be there as a bridesmaid. She really didn't want to take a week off school, but she already had permission to do so. She happened to look up and notice one of the Slytherin boys looking at her. She looked back down at her plate her face going scarlet.

~Who is that?~ Kaeli asked Dean in their native language.

~I don't know.~ he admitted. He just thought she was beautiful.

~Will you speak to her?~

~I don't know. Girls from other house don't tend to like Slytherins.~

It wasn't even their choice to be in Slytherin. They had started school here half-way through 2nd year and had gone to the Parkinson's that spring break before being sent to the Zabini's that summer and had ended up at the Bulstrode's before the Malfoy's agreed to take them in. And they had been there ever since. Their parents, grandparents, and great grandfather had all perished in a fire when Kaeli and Dean were just little. They had been handed off from pureblood family to pureblood family for years from Sweden, where they were born and raised, all across the continent and then finally to Britain where they were now. Kaeli looked over at Draco even as Dumbledore was announcing the addition to the teaching staff. She wasn't paying attention as the woman spoke to them because Draco had given her a small, but rare smile. He had a hard task in front of him and they both knew that it would be almost impossible for him to do it.

The door opened and they were invited inside the DADA classroom. They sat down and the woman took out her wand, a very short one. "Wands away, quills out," She told them in her simpering sweet voice. They all looked at each other...wands away in a DADA class? On the board appeared the words 'Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles'. "Well, now, your teaching of this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please..."

On the bored appeared 'Course Aims': 1) Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic. 2) Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. 3) Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.'

Hermione dutifully copied things down as did most of the class although Harry couldn't help, but feel a bit burned somehow by the whole thing. "Does everyone have a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard? Good. I should like you to turn to page five and read Chapter one 'Basics for Beginners.' There will no need to talk."

As most people did this surprising it was Ron who did not. He simply looked at Umbridge with a loathing look on his face. After several more minutes everyone was kind of looking at Ron. Umbridge was ignoring him completely though. When most of the class was staring at him she decided she couldn't ignore him any longer. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter." He said.

"Well, we're reading just now, if you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a 'query' about your course aims."

She raised her eyebrows. "And your name is?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." She said as if Ron were an imbecile.

"Well, I don't." He said bluntly. "There nothing written up there about USING defensive spells."

Most of the class was now glancing between Ron and Umbridge. Hermione included. She was a bit worried, but also quite proud of him she had to admit to herself. Harry beside Ron simply listened wondering how the witch would respond to his friend.

"Using defensive spells?" She repeated with a laugh. "Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Mr. Weasley. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not using magic?" Ron said to clarify.

"No, we're not."

"Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" Ron asked.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Well, then, I am afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of this class is. You will be learning spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

"Professor, I'm sorry but it seems learning isn't entirely beneficial without the ability to safely practice those spells." Harry spoke up suddenly, but spoke calmly and respectfully as he could possibly make himself sound. "Memorization and reading is one thing. It's an entirely different thing if the situation arose that you needed to use a spell, but had never had the chance to practice it in order to know the proper technique." He said.

"Hand!" Umbridge snapped at him and he pounded his fist in the air. "Do you expect to be attacked in my classroom?"

"No, Professor, that wasn't my point." Harry replied evenly.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in the past…" Yeah, right, her smile told them she was more than criticizing. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed…not to mention," she gave a nasty laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"HE IS NOT DANGEROUS!" Ron bellowed getting to his feet.

Hermione looked positively livid, but kept her mouth tight in a thin line, trying to restrain herself. Harry spoke over Ron's outburst and at Umbridge. Not kindly, but attempting civility. "Forgive my saying so, Professor, but that sounds quite critical and unfair." He said. "And not to forget, Professor Snape has taught us DADA in the past, would you consider him irresponsible as well?" Harry didn't like Snape, but even Snape had participated in the practice of spells when it had come to a few short stints in DADA. And...Perhaps bringing him up would keep him from exploding at the obvious snap judgment against Remus Lupin. In Harry's opinion he had never had a finer teacher.

Umbridge tried to keep her temper. "Your Professor Snape is hardly a candidate for teaching anyone DEFENSE Against the Dark Arts." She told him. Before anyone could say anything she continued. "You have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day…"

"No, we haven't!" Ron interjected.

"Hand, Mr. Weasley. It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, but he used them on you—"

"Yeah, well, he turned out to be a maniac!" Dean Thomas said. "We still learned loads—"

"Hand! Now it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more sufficient to get you through your exams."

Parvati raised her hand. "But, Professor, isn't there a practical bit in the exams?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully, controlled examination conditions."

"Professor," Harry forcibly put his hand in the air. "Your predecessor wasn't even the man he masqueraded as! Because of that an innocent student died! Yes, that was an extremely dangerous situation, but not a soul even so much as knew Crouch Jr. had escaped Azkaban! And I would rather blame the issues of the prior year at fault with the Ministry and not the professors at Hogwarts. After all isn't it the job and duty of the Ministry to keep such things under control? Escapees from Azkaban? Dementors run rampant? Rather they protect and serve as they should and not pass blame on those whose fault it is not?" Harry said evenly, but a bit harshly. Hermione held her breath in worry seeing the look on Umbridge's face, so much for keeping Harry out of trouble.

She raised an eyebrow. "And we're supposed to believe the tales of a 15-year-old boy and girl searching for attention, Mr. Potter?"

Ron saw the look on Harry's face and knew the worst was about to happen. "And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Ron asked.

Umbridge gave him a quelling look, though it wasn't stopping him. "This is school, Mr. Weasley, not the real world."

"So, we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked unable to keep him temper and reaching the boiling point, but noticing that Harry was also looking quite the same.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" She asked.

"You're daft if you don't know, or admit to knowing and believing in the answer to that question, 'Professor'." Harry said tightly. "I could sodding care less about gaining attention! I'm a little more concerned about people being harmed because others are not willing to properly investigate or prevent the potential threats out there. Because they ARE out there and ignoring them will NOT make go away or disappear. The only thing I can see happening is disaster and no one wants that! How can you even write such a thing off, when one of the schools own students was slain by Voldemort himself?" Students gasped at mention of the name and Umbridge tried to speak over Harry but he continued, even raising his hand before continuing just to spite the woman. "Surely a witch as intelligent as yourself could not claim ignorance to such a thing! It's a slap in the face to Cedric Diggory. It's a slap in the face to all who were so viscously slain by him years before. It's a slap in the face to the school and the entire wizarding community!"

"Mr. Diggory's death was an unfortunately accident." She said. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, now let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Lord has returned from the dead…"

"He wasn't dead." Ron said rolling his eyes.

The professor continued as if she hadn't heard him. "This is a lie."

"It is NOT." Harry said angrily. "Cedric's death was no accident! I saw him slain! And I haven't been TOLD. I saw Voldemort, resurrected with my own EYES! WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT? WHY would anyone for that matter?"

"Detention, Mr. Potter! Tomorrow evening, five o'clock in my office. I repeat this is a lie from a malicious lying 15-year-old. The Ministry of Magic guarantees you are not in any danger from any Dark Wizard. If you still have concerns by all means come and visit me outside of class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark Wizards I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. Now continue reading."

Harry slammed his book closed, gathered his things, and promptly left the classroom without so much as pausing for Umbridge. He didn't care how many detentions he was given. Hermione helplessly watched him go and looked worriedly at Ron. Ron wasn't through apparently. "So, according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident, Mr. Weasley."

"It was murder." Ron said evenly. "HE killed him and you know it."

"Detention, Mr. Weasley."

"Five o'clock tomorrow?"

"No, five o'clock the day after tomorrow."

Hermione sighed in annoyance at the woman, but didn't waste her breath as it was quite obvious it would do NO good. Daft woman! A disgrace to the name 'witch'.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin sat at the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place working on the homework that the teachers were sending to her. Remus was homeschooling her. Dumbledore had deemed it unsafe for her to return to Hogwarts with Umbridge there. None of the kids had been happy about that, but they would see her at Christmas and Dumbledore thought she might be able to come back then after they set some precautions there. Umbridge was told she needed some time to heal still after almost dying the previous term. Kreacher was standing in front of her on the table. For Hagrid she was writing a parchment on the anatomy of House Elves. The old elf just stood there while she drew him wearing his uniform. He submitted to the slight probing of his long ears for the sketches Erin was doing of him. "They've been gone a week now." She said to Molly who was cleaning up after dinner.

"Yes, I suppose they have. I'm sure they're missing you, dear."

"I miss them a lot. I had Harry for such a short time this summer…but at least Dad isn't alone for awhile. I just worry about Harry with that awful Umbridge woman."

"I do too. I don't relish a meeting with her. And this is her one sheet of parchment of what she would like me to do." She pulled it out amongst the stacks the other teachers had sent, "Ahem. 'Please, read and copy out the chapters of 'Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles' and we will see you after Christmas when you have recuperated. Sincerely, Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry'."

"She's not allowing the students to practice defensive spells." Molly sighed. "Arthur mentioned it. No one is too pleased about that seeing as we know what's going on and Fudge refuses to see it. What about the rest of your school work?"

"Professor Snape is setting on some advanced potion making and I will be sending them to him by owl in a package. He will grade me on the potions. McGonagall and Flitwick have sent me a list of spells to practice. They'll test me on them when I get back. Binns just told me the chapters I'll need to study. Hagrid trusts me to just do some papers on the creatures of my choosing. Trelawney sent me chapters and sent me a crystal ball and other things I can use to practice Divination. I have chapters and essays for Muggle Studies, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. For Professor Sprout I'm raising some plants and keeping a daily journal for it."

"I'm sure that will keep you busy."

"I'll need to keep busy and I've roped Dad into helping me. He's agreed to teach me to duel…you never know when you'll need those skills."

"No, you don't." She sighed. "I worry about my children having to duel. We lost so much last time…"

"You lost almost your entire family."

"Yes, I did…I lost my brothers. I haven't thought about it in a long time. They were like Fred and George…twins, you know. Fabian and Gideon were always together. Always wanted to do everything together and they did. Gideon was married and had a daughter. You go to school with her. Her name is Felicity."

"Ravenclaw."

She nodded. "We don't see them much…haven't since Ron was little. Felicity was less than a year they were killed."

"It's hard growing up without a parent."

She nodded again. "I'm glad my children didn't have to go through that and I'm sorry you did and Harry did."

"I'm just glad I was able to get my father back. I should have had him this entire time."


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Erin,

School just is not the same without you. And Harry is being almost unbearable to be around. Most of the students don't believe you and Harry about You-Know-Who. Quite annoying really. You were unconscious most of the time last year and then there just was not much time at all afterward. It was just one shock after another. I don't know if Harry will tell you anything about this. He's just so angry about everything anymore. I'm really worried about him.

I can't believe Fred and George! I'm sitting here trying to do my homework and write to you and they're trying out their Skeeving Snack Boxes on First Years! They have these Nosebleed Nougats and Puking Pastilles and Fainting Fancies. Everything to get out of classes! If they spent half the energy they did on those rubbish things as they did at their studies they would actually be on their way to a worthwhile career. Of course I had to put an end to it and threaten to tell their mum. What else could I do? Nothing else would have fazed those two and Ron was no help whatsoever! He just sat there while I talked to them!

Oh! Did you know Hogwarts has the largest population of House Elves in Britain? It's deplorable! They must be freed from having to work here. I've decided it's up to me since everyone else in this establishment is mad! I've been knitting hats for the House Elves. I know they will be happy once they're free. Harry's coming around to my way of thinking, but Ron is being totally unreasonable. You should really consider freeing Kreacher, I am sure he would be so much happier. Well, I must go to bed. I will continue this tomorrow.

Oh, things really aren't going well. Seamus and harry had a bit of a row. Seamus' mum believes what the Daily Prophet is printing and did not want him to come back this year. Just more to deal with. I had hoped the Gryffindor's would at least believe you and Harry.

Hagrid isn't back yet from his rest vacation. Professor Grubbly-Plank is here. She taught us about bow-trunkles today! It was a very enlightening lesson. Not that I think she's a better teacher than Hagrid, but it was a good lesson, except we are with the Slytherins and Malfoy was making fun of me. It was strange though. Afterward Kaeli Monson just looked at him like she thought it was not funny at all and he looked like he regretted it, I cannot be sure though. As Slytherins go the Monson's are not bad. They don't torment the younger students or say much at all really. I'm not sure English is their first language, so that may be why they don't talk much. I did notice last year the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students spent time with them.

We had Herbology next and Ernie Macmillan went right up to Harry and declared that he supported him and Dumbledore and he believed that he was telling the truth when he fought You-Know-Who. Harry wasn't really sure what to say, but it stopped some people from saying anything. He wasn't the first today, but the other one was Looney Lovegood, which is rubbish in my opinion. What can you expect from someone who believes in Blibbering Humdingers or Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks? She only believes in something if there's no proof at all. Not that Harry's work isn't proof enough, and yours also, I'm just saying it's Looney Lovegood.

Harry's in detention tonight with Umbridge. He said not to tell you, but I think you should know. Ron has detention tomorrow night with that awful woman. I expect they will be copying lines or something. I'll find out when he gets back.

The teachers are really on the ball this year telling us it is OWL's this year and how important they are for our futures. I just hope Ron and Harry were paying attention to them. Defense Against the Dark Arts is just rubbish if you ask me. And that woman is simply awful as a teacher. In History of Magic we're studying the giant wars. I find them fascinating! I want to talk to Hagrid about it when he comes back. In Potions we learned to make the Draught of Peace. I'm sure you know all about it. I wonder how close our courses of study are. Snape wants us to know the properties of moonstones though. Ron says in Divination they are studying dreams. Not that I believe in that rubbish, but I know you find it fascinating to try and understand it. In Charms we reviewed Summoning Charms, which we've been doing for months now. In Transfiguration we started Vanishing Spells. McGonagall says that they're easier than Conjuring Spells. I'd like to try those soon though. Perhaps when we see you at Christmas we can practice. We're conjuring inanimate objects first. In Care of Magical Creatures, as I've already told you, we studied bow-trunkles. And in Herbology we're studying the Mimbulus Mimbletonia's as part of a unit on Self-Fertilizing Shrubs. I found out from Louisa McCormack that they were comparing and contrasting Muggle marriage customs in different countries compared to Wizard marriage customs in those countries. I am little sorry that I decided to drop it, but I just needed a less full schedule. In Ancient Runes we're getting into the more advanced runes and reading them. We're studying some ancient passages and translating. In Arithmancy we're learning about the different properties of the different metals in the world. I didn't realize there were magical metals as well as the ones Muggles know about. It's just fascinating! Oh and in Astronomy we're on the planetary moons.

I'll close now I want to get this to Hogsmeade tomorrow for you. I hope you and Snuffles are well!

Love, Hermione

Dear Erin,

Not for the first time I wish you were here. I wasn't going to tell you, but you should know I got detention for telling that old cow Umbridge that you and I weren't just attention-seeking teenagers. Ron got detention too. I left the room before he did though. Now I know why Remus rants about how evil she is. She gave me this quill and paper and no ink telling me to write "I must not tell lies". It was using my own blood as ink! I could see it appearing on my hand. It's faded now and just red. I don't know what Dumbledore's playing at hiring someone like her. It's just the end of a very bad week. I just wanted to come back here to the Common Room and talk to you. Maybe we can use the fire one night. There's only so much you can put in a letter.

The week just started out badly and got worse. I was really disappointed when Dumbledore decided at the last moment to keep you at home instead of coming to Hogwarts. I could really use you here. You keep me calm and better able to deal with this sodding crap.

It all started when we got here and Umbridge made a speech about the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts. And then Seamus telling me it's all my fault that he almost didn't come back this year! How is it my fault? It's not my fault that the Ministry and Daily Prophet don't believe us about Voldemort being back. They're all just stinking cowards and don't want him to be back because it wouldn't be good for them. Neville and Ron still believe me, Dean might too, but he doesn't want to take sides. I can't say I really blame him with Seamus being his best friend. At least he's staying quiet about it. Some people aren't quiet about it and let me know that they think I'm just a liar. They'll know we're right in the end, but I just hope by then it's not too late to stop Voldemort's plans.

I don't want to complain, but Hermione's just being almost insufferable. First she's off on House Elf rights and freeing them whether they like it or not and then telling Fred and George they can't try out their Skeeving Snack Boxes on First Years. They're paying them and they tried it on themselves first, they wouldn't intentionally hurt them. I think her priorities are a bit skewed right now. She's complaining about Fred and George never amounting to anything. You know I gave them my winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year and you probably know as well as I do that they've already bought a store in Diagon Alley, they're just waiting for the right time to open it. I think it will be a good thing. Sirius says that we need a bit of laughter in dark times. I know they'll provide that to people. Hermione just needs to stay out of it and stop trying to free House Elves.

She's mental though! Ron and I were talking about being Aurors one day and she was talking about taking that SPEW of hers further! She's saying you're vice-president and will be freeing Kreacher any day now. She just doesn't understand, I guess.

I'm just frustrated and wish you were here. I'm trying to get all my homework done, without you here it's harder to get done. I hope you're having a better time than I am. I'll try to write more later, but I'll give this to Hermione to get to Hogsmeade tomorrow er today rather. I love you.

Harry


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table during lunch on Saturday. Hermione had already been to Hogsmeade that morning and sent off hers and Harry's letters to Erin and she was looking over the Daily Prophet. Most of it was rubbish, but they did have some things in there that were worth reading. "Anything interesting?" Ron asked.

"No. Just some guff about the bass player in the Weird Sisters getting married…"

They heard a sniff and turned to see Louisa McCormack standing there looking highly offended. "Oh, hi, Louisa," Ron said.

She looked like she had been about to talk to them, but then glared at Hermione and turned on her heel heading back to the Ravenclaw table. "What was that all about?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Her brother is a Weird Sister." Ron reminded her.

"Oh," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It is just guff though. Who cares about one of them getting married?"

"Apparently she does." Harry said. "And if it was one of your friends you'd be interested too."

"It's all rubbish." She said going back to reading the Prophet.

"Hey, you know what, Hermione?" Harry said standing up. "Maybe if you'd like people to listen to us and believe in us you shouldn't be so dismissive about what other people find important."

On Saturday night Harry and Ron were still trying to get all their homework done. Erin would be having a fit at them for waiting so long if she was here. Of course she never would have let them wait that long. Harry wished she was there to light a fire under him. He just had no interest in doing this right now with everything else going on. He tried to imagine Erin sitting next to him explaining why this was so important and that anything he learned in school could only help him out in the real world and becoming an Auror. He might have snapped a little asking what Jupiter's Moons had to do with the real world. No doubt she would tell him exactly what it had to do with the real world and then make him do it. He smiled a little, that helped a bit to get him going on the essay for Sinistra.

At half past eleven Hermione came over to see how they were doing with their work. When she asked if they were almost done they told her no. Ron and Hermione got into it a bit until they realized an owl was outside the window waiting to be let in. They recognized Hermes, Percy's owl right away. Ron read the letter which was talking about how proud Percy was about Ron becoming a prefect and urging him to cut ties with Harry and going to Umbridge if he needed safety since Harry was known to get violent.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you want to-er-what is it? Sever ties with me, I swear I won't get violent."

Ron scowled and tore up the letter calling his brother the biggest git in the world before tossing it into the fire. After that Hermione helped them with their essays so they would get them done as long as they promised not to leave their homework so long again.

It was passed midnight when Harry looked to the fire and saw Sirius' head in it for a moment. He was surprised and when closer when Sirius appeared again. "I was starting to think that you would go to bed before everyone left the Common Room. Hang on, Erin stop poking me! Bloody daughter of mine," he grinned as he said it.

"Sirius, this is too much of a risk!" Hermione hissed.

"You sound like Molly," he rolled his eyes. "And it was the only way I could think of to talk to you after Erin received your letters earlier. It's harder for us to get letters to you than for you to get them us after all. And you'd have to wait until Saturday to get them in Hogsmeade. Now, I know Umbridge is foul, but you need to keep your head down, you and Ron. We can't afford to get that much attention from her."

"She's evil, Sirius! What if she was put here by Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it may surprise you, but the world isn't made up of good people and Death Eaters. I know Umbridge and she's no Death Eater. Remus was ranting and raving again when Erin told him what you had written." He sighed. "Tonks just got him to settle down."

"I know he hates her, I just don't know why…"

"She drafted an anti-werewolf registration two years ago that makes it practically impossible for him to get a job."

"That foul witch!" Hermione burst out. "What's she got against werewolves?"

"Probably afraid of them, though why anyone would be afraid of Remus is beyond me. Ow! I said stop poking me, devil-child! Anyway, she loathes all part-humans, she's campaigned to round all of them up and tagged last year. Imagine wasting your time rounding up mermaids when little toe-rags like Kreacher are around—"

"Sirius," Hermione cut in. "If you'd just free him—"

"We can't—OW!" Sirius disappeared and Erin's face appeared a moment later.

"Hermione, we can't free Kreacher, don't you understand that! He knows too much about the Order! We free him and he can go tell anyone he pleases. He wouldn't be happier free, he'd be happier if he was able to fulfill his duties. Now, I'd appreciate it if you could sodding well mind your own business when it comes to our house elf!"

She disappeared and Sirius came back. "I've got this handled, thank you. Now, Umbridge isn't letting you do any magic at all?"

"No," Ron said sighing. He had detention with her earlier and his hand still stung a bit. Harry had detention with her for the rest of the week. "All we do is read that sodding text book."

"That fits with what we've heard from the Ministry. Fudge believes you're being trained in combat."

"Seriously?" Harry groaned. "What does he think? We're forming an army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks." Sirius said nodding. "He thinks Dumbledore is training an army to take over the Ministry."

"That," Ron said, "Is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Fudge is getting paranoid about Dumbledore."

"Percy told us that Dumbledore will be in the Prophet tomorrow and it won't be good." Ron told him. "And he believes that Hogwarts will soon be out of his control."

"I'm not surprised, but we don't have much news here, they're just in and out. Remus is here and Tonks, but no one's going to tell Tonks anything."

"Do you know anything about Hagrid?"

He hesitated. "We know he should have been back by now. But Dumbledore's not worried, so I'm sure he's fine. We have to go Remus is coming. Erin says she'll see you soon." And then he was gone.

"Well," Harry said hesitantly. "At least we know more than we did." He saw Hermione was still looking very put out. Erin and Hermione did fight on occasion, but it was more common for the others to fight than those two.

The next morning they found out exactly what Dumbledore was in the Daily Prophet, or more importantly what he wasn't anymore since Delores Umbridge had been appointed the first ever "High Inquisitor", which meant she was poking her nose into everything, the teachers, the students, and especially Dumbledore, to play up to Fudge's growing paranoia about losing his job at the Ministry. Starting on Monday they saw firsthand that she was in their other classes asking teacher's questions and seeing how they did their jobs.

In Potions she was going around to the students asking them potions questions and questions about Snape. Near Ron and Harry she was talking to Kaeli Monson. "What would you say is the most beneficial thing Professor Snape has been able to teach this class so far?"

Kaeli just looked at her looking like she was thinking about it and then, "I do not know what you say."

"You can't tell me anything that Professor Snape has taught this class, pity?" She turned to go finding Snape there.

"Miss Monson does not speak English as well as the other students. She speaks five or more languages. You have to be aware of what you are saying to her." He told her with little emotion. "Miss Monson, Professor Umbridge wishes you tell her what important information you have learned in Potions."

Kaeli turned to Umbridge, "Professor Snape has taught us that we must always follow the directions. If we do not follow the directions our…fault…will…no could be fatal."

Umbridge did not look happy. "If I needed your help, Professor, I would have asked for it." She swept off.

"Did I say wrong?" Kaeli asked Snape questioningly.

"No, the woman wants other teachers to look bad." He said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Louisa left the castle early on the last Saturday of September. Kirley was in the Three Broomsticks with some of his band mates when she came in. "And here's the favorite bridesmaid!" Kirley said lifting his butterbeer to her.

"Hi, Kirley," she said giving him a hug. The other guys hugged her too. She had always been a little favorite with them.

Myron was the oldest and even he was only in his middle 20's. The younger members Merton and Orsino had barely scraped together a few OWLs their last year (which was two years before) and then they had left school to be in the band full time. Heath, Gideon, and Herman were doing shots of firewhiskey. Donaghan was looking really excited about his upcoming marriage. He was marrying Louisa's sister, Meghan McCormack. The wedding party was made up of friends of Meghan's and Quidditch players. Everyone there was likely to be famous. Louisa was not looking forward to it.

After some more drinks, Kirley bought her a butterbeer, they all headed back to the McCormack's estates on the Isle of Skye. Things were underway for fittings of dress clothes for the bridal party and setting up for the reception. Louisa pitched in to help with decorations for the great room and the gardens. The party would most likely fill all the available space. Orsino was helping her out rather than be fitted for dress robes. In true Weird Sister fashion the groom and all the groomsmen would be wearing theirs artfully ripped and have their instruments with them. The girls were wearing Quidditch Robes, but they were more like dress robes. Meghan was wearing a very tight fitting robe in the Pride of Portree colors and her hair would be decorated with tiny broomsticks and Quaffles. The bridesmaids were also wearing form fitting Quidditch robes and instead of carrying flowers, they were carrying tiny broomsticks and Snitches made up like a bouquet. Louisa thought her sister was daft, but it was her wedding and their mother was all for it. She was walking Meghan down the aisle…well, walking was relative, they were flying in on broomsticks along with the rest of the girls. Gwenog Jones, the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies had agreed to be her Maid of Honor. There were Jocunda Moran and Augustina Mullet who were members of the Irish World Cup and went to school with Meghan, Annis Scrivenshaft and Glenna Fawcett, two more friends from school and Glenda Chittock, who was the popular voice of the WWN's Witching Hour. She was their mother's cousin and was more than willing to be a bridesmaid. The wedding party was almost a Who's Who of Popular Contemporary Wizards.

Louisa had to stand while Madam Malkin took her measurements for the dress Quidditch robes she would be wearing. It was a slinky material and fit over her like a second skin. She was slightly embarrassed, but her mother assured her she would look fine. Yeah, now as long as she could actually ride the stupid broom like this. She couldn't fly a broom to save her life. It was pretty much a running joke at Flying Practice…fortunately Hermione Granger wasn't too much better than she was. But she was abysmal. And it really made no sense when her mother and sister were so good.

The day of the wedding Louisa was surprised when her mother let two Slytherins into the house. "Louisa, I'm sure you know Dean and Kaeli Monson…their father knew your father before they both died. Why don't you show them around and take them to the library before you have to get ready."

The library was right off the Great Room and they could be shown to their seats by one of the ushers when it was time. "Yes, Mum." She said leading them along smiling shyly. Dean had been surprised to see her. He was unsure what to say to the pretty girl. Kaeli greeted her warmly, but didn't say much either. Neither of them had been to a wedding before. She showed them the great room and the gardens before taking them into the library. They settled down and Louisa chewed on her lip uncertain of what to say really, but finally came out with, "I didn't know our fathers knew each other."

"We did not know either." Dean told her. "We were very young when our parents died."

She nodded. "I was only a child myself when my father died. I never really knew him. But I'm glad I had my mother and siblings still."

Dean nodded to her. "You are very fortunate to have them." He smiled at Kaeli. "We are fortunate to have each other."

Kaeli smiled back before getting up and looking over the books on the walls leaving them to talk. She knew Dean liked her and she wanted to give him a chance to get to know her some more.

The time went too fast before Louisa had to go get ready for the wedding party. Gwenog helped her to tug the snug fabric over her. "There, you'll be just fine. Meghan told us you couldn't fly a broom." Louisa went bright red. "It's all right, we rigged up a seat for you between Mullet's and Moran's brooms.

When they were ready they got into position at the top of the stair case. The entire congregation would see them fly from the balcony, out the opposite window in a wide arc outside and back inside and up the very long aisle to where the boys were waiting for them playing their instruments and a new song they had a written entitled "Quidditch Witch".

Louisa settled down on the seat strung between the two brooms and strapped herself in. It would really look very good when they flew in. Gwenog and Glenda were first followed by Annis and Glenna and then Jocunda and Augustina with Louisa in between them. After them Meghan and Catriona would be flying in whirling around and around on their brooms to stop just at the front. They had practiced a lot and they hadn't messed it up once after the first few times.

They were off with the first sounds of Gideon on the bagpipes playing at first a traditional song before the others came in and Myron started singing.

From Holy Head to the Isle of Skye!

You'll find just one going so High!

There she goes zooming 'round the air!

A robe of red, a robe of blue, she does wear!

Look to the sky

Oh fee, fie, fie!

It's the Quidditch Witch!

It's the Quidditch Witch!

Oh fee, fie, fie!

Look to the Sky!

Never have you seen such a sight!

And boy does she have bite!

Faster than a lethifold

And yes, mate, just as bold!

Look to the Sky

Oh fee, fie, fie!

It's the Quidditch Witch!

It's the Quidditch Witch!

Oh fee, fie, fie!

Look to the Sky!

Ow! Ow! Ow!

She got those talons and don't let go!

She'll get that Quaffle on or off the Pitch

She's the Quidditch Witch!

Look to the sky

Oh fee, fie, fie!

It's the Quidditch Witch!

It's the Quidditch Witch!

Oh fee, fie, fie!

Look to the Sky!"

While they sang the girls had all touched down and now Meghan and Catriona were barreling towards the front like corkscrews. Just as they landing Myron sang one last cord. "It's the Quidditch Witch!"

Everyone started clapping and hooting over the son and the performance. When they had settled down again Meghan and Donaghan were married in the short, simple ceremony. They kissed and the whole place exploded in bangs and filibuster fireworks. They could never do anything small, could they? The chairs disappeared to replace the dance floor. Tables were set up along the side with chairs. There was a lot of celebrating and eating and drinking going on. Louisa found a safe corner to hide in after all of band had dances with her. She was about to take a breather when, "May I dance with you?" She looked up to see Dean there. Without even thinking she put her hand out and he drew her out to the floor. It was finally a slow song after so many fast ones. Donaghan and Meghan was close together and even Gwenog was out there dancing with someone. Dean smiled down at her. "You are very beautiful…" he admitted.

Louisa blushed not known what to say that except, "Thank you…"

"Please, do not…" he pause searching for a word, "disregard me because I am of Slytherin. I am not like the others."

"Oh, I…I didn't know if you were or not. I mean I've never seen you act like them…"

"I am not…I have no love of cruelty, not even for appearance."

After the dance they walked in the gardens and talked some more. They finally settled down on one of the benches together where Dean leaned in giving her a simple kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

That Monday when they returned to classes there was an immediate uptake of chatter and gossip seeing the Slytherin Dean Monson and the Ravenclaw Prefect Louisa McCormack together. They walked down the halls hand in hand and he carried her books for her. They sat together in classes and even at lunch Dean joined Louisa at the Ravenclaw table much it seemed to the chagrin of the other Ravenclaws who were giving them scandalized looks. Louisa and Dean ignored them too busy talking to each other.

After lunch they had an uneventful Charms class and then they walked into Transfiguration where Umbridge was sitting there waiting for class to begin. McGonagall came in without even looking towards the woman. The homework was handed back and a mouse was given to each student. Louisa idly ran a finger over her mouse's head. It was white and looked up at her with pink eyes. Dean's mouse flopped on its side prepared for a long nap.

"Right then, today were are going to be practicing the Vanishing Spells on mice. Doing the spell on mice is much more difficult than snails, as—"

"Hem, hem," Umbridge cleared her throat interrupting.

"Yes?" McGonagall turned to the woman looking at her severely.

"I was just wondering, dear, if you received my note telling you the day and the time—"

"Obviously, I had, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom and subsequently throwing you out. I do not normally allow anyone in here that are not students. Now, as I was saying it is more difficult to vanish mice—"

"Hem, hem!"

"I wonder how you expect to get an idea of my teaching methods if you keep interrupting!" McGonagall said in that cold voice she had. Umbridge's eyebrows flew up and she started writing furiously on her clipboard.

They got on with vanishing their mice. Louisa, who had been out the previous week was a bit behind, but she was managing pretty well. She usually got everything but the tail or whiskers. Dean's mouse just laid there while he tried to vanish it flicking its tail every once in a while.

"Hem, hem!" Louisa looked up seeing Umbridge standing there.

"Y-yes?"

"I noticed you were out all last week."

"Yes, my sister got married."

"Yes, to one of those Weird Sisters." The woman sniffed clearly disapproving.

Louisa colored slightly angrily at the tone.

"Your sister and mother I believe are very good Quidditch Players."

"That's correct."

"And she married a…degenerate."

"Donaghan is NOT a degenerate!" Louisa said louder than she meant to standing up. Everyone in class turned to her. "For your information my brother happens to be a Weird Sister as well! And none of them are degenerates. They earn their living by pure talent, not by being a simpering, ugly, fashion-challenged witch who lusts after the most pathetic Minister of Magic we've ever had!"

"Miss McCormack!" McGonagall said sternly.

"No one calls my brother a degenerate! I don't care who she thinks she is!"

"Detention!" Umbridge said through pursed lips, "Tonight and every night this week!"

Louisa gathered up her books, used her wand to put the mouse back into the box and slammed out of the classroom. As one the other Ravenclaw students stood up, put their mice back into the box and left in silent protest, as did Dean Monson.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking behind Dean Monson and the Ravenclaw students out onto the lawns for Care of Magical Creatures class and they heard Mandy Brocklehurst say, "Not again!"

They looked around them and saw Umbridge was already there talking to Professor Grubbly-Plank. This couldn't be good. The Ravenclaw students stayed as far from Umbridge as they could and refused to answer if she asked them any questions. And it wasn't just the 5th year Ravenclaw students the entire house took up the silent protest against Umbridge. The woman was furious, but what could she do? Make an educational decree? Not yet, but they hadn't heard the end of this.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione found Louisa in the library. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked the girl.

"Of course," Louisa nodded moving some books so she could sit down.

"Listen," Hermione lowered her voice. "You know how Umbridge isn't really teaching us at all?"

"Yes…" Louisa said wondering what she was getting at.

"Well, we've decided to get training to defend ourselves. We're meeting at the Hogshead on Saturday to discuss it. Will you come?"

"I'll be there." The girl said without any reservation.

Saturday morning Louisa and Dean headed to the Hogshead in the village and were met with some openly hostile stares from some of the other students. "He shouldn't be here!" Parvati Patil said angrily.

"He's a Slytherin, toss him out!" Michael Corner agreed.

Dean frowned. "I am here because I would like to learn. I thought students helped each other."

"Oh, let him stay," Fred said. "If he does anything or tells anyone we'll take care of it."

Everything settled down a bit, though the other students still looked at Dean pretty untrustworthily. Hermione began, "Well, er, you know why we're here. We need to learn to defend ourselves, because You-Know-Who is back and we're not learning anything in class. I thought we should take matters into our own hands—"

The door opened. "Sorry, I'm late." Everyone turned to see Erin Black enter. Harry was up in a moment throwing his arms around her. "Well, this is a nice welcome!" She laughed as the other Gryffindors came over greeting her and some of the other students as well. "All right, carry on." She took a seat next to Harry.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Erin, you can say this better than I can."

"Oh, Hermione," Erin stood though as Hermione sat down. "We need to learn how to defend ourselves properly, not just the theory, which yes, I'm doing that too at home. Not just for passing our OWL's, but because Lord Voldemort is back and he will kill any that stand in his way. Harry and I have seen this first hand when he killed Cedric. He is ruthless and will not hesitate to use his wand on adult or child that gets in his way."

"Where's the proof?" A blonde Hufflepuff asked. "Where is it? How do we know You-Know-Who is back? All we have is his word, and if that's all—"

Erin stared at him coldly. "What is your name?"

"Zacharias Smith."

"Well, Smith," she said coldly. "You want the proof he's back?" She started unbuttoning her coat looking right at him.

"Erin, stop." Harry said. "What makes Erin and I say he's back? We saw him. Dumbledore told the school what happened and if you didn't believe him then you don't believe us. Erin almost lost her own life at his hands. You can explain away Cedric Diggory as an accident involving the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but what about Erin? She was not a part of it. Before the Third Task she was taken by a Death Eater to where Voldemort was. And he almost killed her to get his body back. Because he wasn't dead that night he tried to kill me. But I'm not wasting my breath to tell convince anyone. And Erin doesn't have to show you any proof either."

"All Dumbledore told us last year was the Diggory was killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought his body back. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly—"

"You want to know exactly?" Erin said and in a moment he was on his back on top of him. "He used the Avada Kedavra curse on him, that's how he died. Voldemort called him "the spare", he didn't care who he was, he didn't care what kind of person he was. He killed him without any preamble. Do you have any idea what does this?" She pulled back the neck of her shirt showing him the scar on her shoulder, chest, and neck. "Do you know what causes this type of scar that magic can't cure?"

"The Unmentionable Curse." Louisa said. "The Unmentionable Curse was used on you. He tore a part of your soul out."

"That's right, and what other wizard do you think would even think about doing something like that?" She hissed at Zacharias. "Do you think anyone that wasn't as evil and twisted as Voldemort would do that?" She got up. "If any of you just came here to find out about Cedric Diggory you can leave right now. He died a hero and talking about his death the way this sodding git is doing is an insult to his memory. The next time you feel like running your mouth because you think you deserve something you don't I will curse you."

"And be glad," George hissed at him. "It's better than what we'll do to you."

Harry pulled Erin back calmly her down. He pulled her shirt back over her. "Just relax, okay? Don't let them see you upset."

"All right," Hermione said. "We're here because Harry and Erin have seen these things, they've fought against Him. They can teach us what we need to know to hopefully survive."

"In our first year they stopped You-Know-Who from getting the Sorcerer's Stone." Neville said.

"And he defeated a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's Office," Ernie Macmillan said. "The sorting hat told me."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said. "When you say it like that it sounds great, but when you're out there a moment from dying or a moment from watching someone else die, it's not great."

"That's why we need you, Harry," Hermione said. "To teach us so we can do something against V-Voldemort. So we're not going out there unprepared."

They all signed their names to a piece of parchment after decided to call themselves Dumbledore's Army. "There we just need somewhere to meet. We'll tell you all when we've decided." Ron told all of them.

"Are you sure we should tell Monson?" Neville asked after almost everyone left.

"He wants to learn, Neville. And he's not like other Slytherins." Hermione pointed out.

"I guess. It's just strange having a Slytherin that wants to."

They found out the next day about Education Decree Number 24 that all student organizations, clubs, teams, etc. were discontinued and permission had to be gained to continue them.

It was Neville that found them the place to practice, the Room of Requirement. He immediately got Harry and the others to come see it. It was perfect for what they needed. The others were told and they all met them there for the first meeting. The first meeting they practiced the expelliarmus spell first. After the first lesson Hermione handed out Galleons with the Protean Charm on them that would tell them the time and date of the next lesson. They could come there other times though to practice as long as they were careful.


	10. Chapter 10

People didn't tend to notice the 4th year Slytherin girl. She was normally quiet, somewhat sullen at times. She had transferred that year to Hogwarts, from where no one knew. She had sharp features, long black hair tied back in a braid with ribbons, large doe-like black eyes with silver specks, and she was skinny as a rail. The girl wore pants instead of skirts like most of the girls. Even in the bright weather her arms were always covered. At the moment the girl was clunking along in boots minding her own business and carrying her white cat when Draco stepped out in front of her. He grabbed her arm pulling her into a side room no one was using. "I know why you're here…" he whispered menacingly to her staring right into her eyes sneering. "The Dark Lord doesn't believe I can do the task he set me too, so he brings you in." He pushed her arm up against the cold stones, she tried to struggle from his grasp and the cat was hissing at him even as he ripped her shirt sleeve almost clean off revealing the Dark Mark on her arm. "Stay out of my way. I will give him that Black bitch." He hissed at her through clenched teeth before back handing her across the face. The cat yowled at him before jumping on him. Draco used his wand deflecting the cat, but not before it had scratched him good. He left the room.

A moment later Fred Weasley came by, "Everything okay?" he asked the girl who was kneeling by the cat. He came over and stroked the white fur a bit until the cat came around. "See, he's all right…" the red-headed youth told her smiling. "Just knocked out, is all."

She didn't say anything, just scooped him up and fled from the room before he could see the few tears for what Malfoy had done to her cat. She didn't seem to care that he had hit her, the bruise just now forming. She just cared about the little white cat cradled in her arms.

Later, after making sure she was totally alone, slipped into the rooms of one of the Aurors staying at Hogwarts that year. The man came in presently and paused surprised to see her there. "Mira…you're not supposed to be here." He told her and saw the bruise on her face sighing. "Sit down." He told her looking it over before pulling out some salve and rubbing it into her face as he knelt in front of her. "I suppose you've found something out, that's why you're here?"

She nodded. "Malfoy has been selected to try and get the girl here at Hogwarts." She informed him.

"I suspected that was the case. I'll inform Dumbledore. You, be more careful though, I know you don't fear much, but stay low and don't bring any attention to yourself, all right? I know you do a good job of that, but you're only a kid, remember that. You may have the resolve and courage to face a full grown wizard, but you don't have the know-how yet. Just stay low and out of Malfoy's way."

She nodded, not saying anything about his little speech. She took the cat and left after Donovan made sure that the coast was clear.

The DA meetings had been a great success for all involved, they were all learning so much and getting so much better at everything Harry was showing them from Patronus' to defensive spells. It was after one of these lessons that they found out Hagrid was back and they raced down to see him. He let them in smiling, but hurried turned to get them tea. "Where's Erin now?"

"She's at home," Hermione explained. "Dumbledore thought it best she stay there until after holidays to recuperate from the end of last year. And he wanted some protections in place before hand."

"Doing okay, is she?"

"She's fine," Harry said sighing. "At least physically she seems to be doing fine, it's all the mental stuff she's dealing with that has me worried."

"Erin'll be all right, Harry, you'll see. And she'll be back 'fer you know it."

"Where have you been, Hagrid?" Hermione asked as Hagrid turned towards them. "Oh! Hagrid!"

"Ah, it's nuthin'!" He told her about his face, all black and blue and slightly infected. He was putting a steak over it, which Fang was whimpering for. He sighed. "Blasted dog, here," he tossed it to him. "And Dumbledore sent me to deal with the giants, o'course. But yeh already knew that, didn't yeh?"

"We did." Hermione nodded.

"Went to see them we did, me and Olympe," he smiled big at that. Something was up with that smile, but they didn't know what. "We had to go in as if we were unafraid, but really we was both scared, they're a lot bigger than we are and stronger, yeh see? But we brought them a gifts from Dumbledore. We tried our hardest, but it was no use, they kept the presents, o'course, but they've already sided with You-Know-Who."

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," Harry said. "Did you find out anything about your mum?"

"My—!" he practically choked on the tea. "Oh, oh right, my mum, she died years ago. They told me. Don't remember her much as it is. She wasn't a great mother, really."

"You haven't told us why you look like that, though, Hagrid." Hermione said as there was a tap on the door.

Hagrid peeked out the window. "Some bloody witch with a bow…wonder what she wants…"

"Umbridge!" Harry hissed and all of them got under his cloak before Hagrid opened the door.

"So," she said, "You're Hagrid, are you?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, senior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, uh, nice to meet yeh."

"Who were talking to?"

"What?" He asked blinking. "Oh, I was talkin' to Fang, that's all."

"I heard someone else talking."

"Well, you know sometimes I say Fang's just about human, hisself." He said smiling a little lamely.

"Yes, well, where have you been? School started some time ago."

"Uh…I've been away on holiday, for me health…fresh air and all that."

"Fresh air? A Gameskeeper needing fresh air?"

"Er…yes, different air."

"And just where were you?"

"France, yeh can ask Madame Maxime if yeh want. She'll tell yeh."

"Madame Maxime, is it? I have heard she is in somewhat of a delicate position at the moment."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hagrid asked in a low voice.

"I would think you would know better than I would what condition that is." She told him coldly. "Was it she who gave you those wounds?"

"What? Olympe? No, no, I tripped."

"You tripped," she repeated coolly.

"That's right, I tripped."

"Where have you been?"

"I already told yeh! I was in France with Madame Maxime!"

"In the mountains?" She knew, it was hard not to gasp when she said that.

"Mountains? No, south of France, sun an' the sea."

"Not much of a tan."

"Never said I went out in the sun, did I? Maxime an' I were there together." He said a firm look to his face.

"Well, I shall be informing the Minister of your late return and I shall be inspecting your classes."

"Inspectin'?"

"That's right. As Hogwarts High Inquisitor it is part of my job description to inspect to make sure teachers are performing satisfactory according to Ministry regulated procedures. Good day."

Hagrid closed the door. Umbridge sniffed and pulled out some perfume spraying it on herself and on Hagrid's door.

Draco followed Mira from the Slytherin common room that night right to the owlery. "Sending something?" He sneered at her from the doorway. "Tattling to the Dark Lord that I'm putting you in your place, little girl?"

She didn't say a word as she crossed the room going by him ignoring him completely, her cat, tail in the air following behind her. "Watch your back, Mira. Just because you're a favorite today doesn't mean you'll always be. He'll grow tired of you sooner or later. He always does."


	11. Chapter 11

Louisa and Dean arrived at the Room of Requirement for the last DA meeting before breaking for Christmas holiday and saw all the decorations up for Christmas. They found themselves standing underneath some mistletoe. Dean smiled down at her taking her hand before leaning down and gently kissing her. They heard a cough behind them and found Harry had entered the room. "Sorry, thought I'd better before everyone else gets here." He told them.

"Did you do this?" Luna had arrived next looking about her.

"No, I expect it was Dobby, he's a house elf that works here."

"It's very nice."

The others were soon arriving. Harry called them to order. "Okay," he said. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays there's no point starting anything new right before a three week break. We can practice in pairs."

They all paired off and it was a very productive hour before they started off in twos and threes. Cho told Harry she wanted to speak to him. "Sure, no problem," he told her saying goodbye to the others before going over to where she was looking at a picture of Cedric.

"If he had known all this, would he still be alive?"

"Cho, Cedric did know this stuff," Harry told her. "He was one of the best students in this school. It just doesn't always matter, I mean if Voldemort wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."

"You survived, you were just a baby…"

"Yeah, well—" he was about to tell her about Erin being there and that probably would have segued in how much he missed her and how excited he was to see her, but that didn't happen. What did happen was Harry suddenly felt himself being kissed. Harry, out of habit, kissed her back for a moment, before it snapped into his mind she wasn't Erin. He pulled back. "I'm sorry, Cho…I can't…I just can't…" He almost ran out of there.

In the common room he found Hermione and Ron waiting for him. "What did Cho want to talk to you about?" Hermione asked in a knowing way.

"She…I'm not sure…we started talking about Cedric and then she kissed me." He said bewildered by the entire thing.

"I thought she was going to." Hermione nodded. "She was talking to Louisa about it in the girl's lavatory earlier."

"What?" Harry blinked, "But why? Everyone knows I'm with Erin!"

"Yes, but Erin isn't here, Harry…which to most girls means you're fair game." Hermione explained.

"How was it?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry just looked at him. "Wet. She was crying."

"Are you that bad? I thought Erin liked kissing you."

Harry looked away from Ron trying not to snap at him and then looked back, "Seriously, Ron?"

"I'm sure Harry kisses more than satisfactory." Hermione said. "Cho spends half her time crying nowadays. Don't you understand how she's feeling?"

"Not really," Ron said.

"Well, she's feeling sad because of Cedric and guilty about liking Harry because of Cedric, and she's worrying about what everyone else will say about her liking Harry because he was with Cedric when he died, and she's worried about her mum at the Ministry losing her job."

"No one can feel that all at once." Ron scoffed.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon…"

"Okay, you two," Harry said sighing. "What am I going to do about Cho? I don't want to hurt her feelings, really…but I don't like her like that and—hang on, Hermione, why didn't you tell me she was planning this?"

"Because I thought she should get the chance to find out from you, how you feel." Hermione explained briskly.

"Hermione, I don't want to be kissed by any girl except Erin, all right? I acted like a real sodding ponce last year and almost lost her as a consequence. I'm not going to lose her because of some stupid misunderstanding! I'll make this clear right now, if you hear of any other girls who are going to try and snog me or waylay me, or do anything to me, I want to know about it before it happens so I can head it off! I don't appreciate not being told. You'd refuse to speak to me if I did that to you!" He stood up angrily. "I'm going to bed."

"Harry, wait—" Hermione said trying to explain herself, but he didn't stop. He banged through the door to the dormitories leaving the room in a stunned silence.

Harry was having one of his dreams again. He felt like he was a snake slithering through a corridor in the Ministry of Magic, searching and smelling the scent of a man. The man in question was wearing an invisibility cloak that was falling off of him, a shock of red hair leaning against the stone wall dozing. Harry reared back and plunged his fangs into the man seeing it was Arthur Weasley, the man awoke with a scream, again and again the fangs plunged in until Harry awoke screaming.

"HARRY!" Ron was trying frantically to wake him up. Harry gasped as he did. "It's all right, mate, it's just a dream, just a dream."

Harry grasped around for his glasses putting them on. "No, no! It wasn't a dream! You're dad's been attacked!"

"He's really ill, should we get someone?" Neville asked and then before anyone answered he ran from the room to get McGonagall.

"What?" Ron asked Harry blinking as if he didn't understand him.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious!"

"Harry, mate…you were just dreaming."

"NO!" Harry yelled. "It wasn't an ordinary dream! I was there! I saw it!"

"Potter? What is it? What's wrong?" McGonagall asked coming into the room.

"It's Ron's dad," Harry said struggling against Ron to sit up. "He's been attacked by a snake, it's serious, I saw it happen!"

"Oh, Potter, it was just—"

"IT WASN'T A DREAM! I was dreaming, at first, something stupid, but then it turned into this, it was REAL. I didn't imagine it. Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake. Someone's got to find him!"

McGonagall breathed a little shakily. "I believe you, Potter, let's go see the Headmaster."

She took Harry and Ron to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair looking old and tired when they entered. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a…nightmare…he says—"

"It wasn't a nightmare," Harry interjected. "I was asleep," he admitted swallowing down a feeling of irritation for the Headmaster. "It was real though. Mr. Weasley has been attacked by a snake. Someone has to find him and help him."

"How did you see this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him quickly.

"Well, in my head, I suppose…"

"No, you misunderstood me, I mean were you perhaps watching it from above, or maybe standing next to him?"

"I was the snake." He admitted not sure if he should.

No one spoke for a moment. "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"Yes," Harry told him, practically snapped at him. He had been trying to tell everyone that, no one was listening to him.

Dumbledore spoke to the portraits telling them to see what was going on and to make sure he was found by the right people. Minerva, take Mr. Weasley, and get his siblings as well. They are leaving for Grimmauld Place tonight. Donovan is already heading off Umbridge and Filch who know Harry is out of bed." He started talking to the portraits again. Harry tried several times to talk to him and ask him something, but he hurried on.

Finally, Harry snapped. "LOOK AT ME!" He yelled at the man. Dumbledore stopped surprised looking at Harry. "What's happening to me?" He asked the man.

All of them arrived at the headquarters of the Order in a timely fashion. Sirius and Erin were waiting for them. Ron had told his siblings everything Harry had said and none of them were quite sure what to make of it, they just knew that their dad was in trouble. "Is Mum here?" Fred asked Sirius.

"She probably doesn't know what's happened." The man said trying to get them to sit down at the table. "The important thing was to get your away before Umbridge could interfere. Have to thank Donovan for that, quick thinking that was."

"What did he do?" Erin asked eagerly as she holding onto Harry.

He sighed. "I'll let him tell you later." He wouldn't want to take that away from the boy.

"We've got to get to St. Mungo's!" Ginny said. "Sirius, could you loan us cloaks—"

"What? You bloody well can't go tearing off to there!"

"Why not?" Fred asked. "He's our dad, we can do what we want!"

"And how are you going to explain you knew, seconds after it happened?"

"What does that matter?" George bellowed.

"It matters, because we don't want to draw attention to the fact Harry is having visions of things happening hundreds of miles away! Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information, do you?"

"Someone else could have told us." Ginny said insistently.

"Like who?" Sirius asked her sarcastically. "A house elf? Yer dad's been hurt on Order business! And the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing what happened right after it happened, it could seriously damage the Order—"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" Fred shouted.

"It's our dad who's dying we're talking about!" George yelled.

"Your father knew what he was getting into! And he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order! That's how it is! That's why you're not in the Order! You don't understand! There are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say!" Fred bellowed. "You're stuck here, I don't see you risking your neck!"

Fred never saw it coming, but he found himself on the ground with George kneeling beside him. Both looked up startled, Fred had gone for his wand before he realized it wasn't Sirius who had hit him, it was Erin. She stood over him looking deadly. "You ever say something like that to him again, either of you, and you'll wish you never met me." She told him in a low dangerous voice.

"Erin, love, calm down." Sirius said, with Erin like this he could concentrate on her and not on what was just said. "Come, come sit down next to Harry here, that's a girl," he said soothingly. "You two need each other right now. Sit down the rest of you. We'll wait until we hear from your mother, and have a drink while we're waiting. Got some butterbeers here."

It was an agonizing 20 minutes before a parchment appeared falling onto the table. "There! See! What did I tell you?" Sirius said grabbing up the parchment. "It's from your mother. 'Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum.' See now? He's alive and now that he's at St. Mungo's in qualified hands he'll make a full recovery." Sirius told them trying to sound upbeat. "Let's go up to the drawing room, shall we? Bit more comfortable up there while we wait."

Harry laid on the couch, his head in Erin's lap. He pretended to be asleep while Erin stroked his hair, it was easier than seeing everyone watching him and wondering what was going on with him. Erin didn't ask questions, she knew what was going on. At least where he was she could comfort him even if his mind went over things again and again it wasn't as bad. He felt a blanket being put over him. "There you go, Harry." Sirius said softly. "Just rest now. Keep him safe, love." He kissed the side of Erin's head as he went to make sure the others were comfortable. He got Fred and George involved in a game of exploding snap and Ginny and Ron played on an antique chess set that Sirius had unearthed from the attic.

It was hours before Mrs. Weasley appeared to tell them Mr. Weasley would be all right. She'd already sent owls to Bill and Charlie and even Percy, though that wasn't exactly a good subject at the moment. Bill and Charlie were coming there for Christmas after they heard of the attack. Molly thanked Harry with a big hug. "Who knows when someone would have found him! He would died if it wasn't for you, dear!" She turned to Sirius. "Oh, Sirius, I'm afraid I haven't been very nice to you this past summer, and I am just so grateful that you were here to watch the children!"

"Oh, pish tosh!" Sirius said waving her off. "The least I could do for them. They're good kids, after all. You all can stay here as long as you'd like, at least while Arthur's at St. Mungo's."

"Oh, thank you! It will be better be nearer to him right now. Of course that means we'll be here for Christmas!"

"The more the merrier! Erin and I have a tree, just haven't decorated yet. We've been getting around to it, haven't we, love?"

"Mhmm," Erin said as they had all gone down to the kitchen as she was making them all breakfast. She was looking troubled, not angry at Molly or anyone at the moment, just troubled. But most of them were a little troubled right now.

"Erin, you're bleeding, dear!" Molly said seeing a bit soaking the front of her night dress.

"Hmm? Oh!" She said. "It's nothing, Molly, don't worry." She grabbed some gauze from a nearby shelf and changed the bandage she had on her chest and shoulder. At the same time Harry had dreamed about Mr. Weasley she had woken up to the searing pain and the scar tissue was oozing blood again, it had never really healed, but she kept it hidden most of the time now.


	12. Chapter 12

The Hogwarts Express was quiet that day as they headed back to London. Louisa and Dean were sitting with some of their DA friends. They had begun to accept him as they realized he wasn't like other Slytherins. They talked a bit about the DA, quietly of course and in coded terms. They were crowded in the end of a car chatting away. Dean sat next to the window with his arm around his petite girlfriend. Every so often he would whisper something in her ear and she would smile and whisper something back.

"What are you two talking about?" Cho asked them.

Louisa grinned. "Dean doesn't always understand what all of you are saying." She explained. "English isn't his first language." Dean smiled a little shyly scratching the back of his head. "That's why he doesn't always talk to you. It's hard for him to understand."

"That's why Snape gave you and your sister those different potions books!" Ernie said figuring it out.

He nodded. "Yes, it is hard for us to read in English. We do not always understand. Professor Snape contacted a teacher at Durmstrang asking if he knew any Potion books written in Swedish or Danish or Norwegian. He finally was able to obtain the books in Norwegian. This was much better for us to be able to do the potions. We also have our History books in Swedish, our native tongue. Professor Binns allows us to take the tests in Swedish."

"Does that go for end of year exams too?" Neville asked him curiously.

"Yes, they are specially graded. The Ministry made these special arrangements for us. It was different when we were in Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They are used to their students being bi-lingual or more because the students come from all over Europe. Here it is different, it is only the isles that go here. And all of you speak English. It is…a hard language for Kaeli and I to speak. Louisa has been helping me and Draco also, all the Malfoy's wish to help us with our English. They encourage Kaeli to read aloud every day we are at home."

"What's it like living with the Malfoy's?" One of the Hufflepuffs asked.

Dean didn't realize that Malfoy was outside the door of the car at their backs getting a drink of water. The blonde boy tensed up waiting to hear the answer. "Living with the Malfoy's is…" Dean struggled to find the words to explain to them. "The Malfoy's took us in and accepted us. They clothed us and fed us and they treat us like family. We have never had this with any of the other families we have been with. In other families we were treated little better than the servants, if there were servants in the house, if not we were often put into that place until we became too…" he paused and whispered something to Louisa and she whispered back. "We became too bothersome to deal with. So they would find another family to take us and we would go onto another family. The families would only keep us perhaps a month, sometimes two…often after we started our school we would spend part of a summer with one family and then end it with another and then we would spend all holidays at school then we would go to another family to begin the summer. The Malfoy's have sheltered us and kept us longer than any family has ever kept us and made us part of the family," he smiled tears in his eyes. "Mrs. Malfoy is gentle and kind to us, Draco does not mind sharing us with his parents. They are very kind people who are able to open their hearts to us when no one else would."

Draco stood there stunned. He had no idea that Dean felt that way about them. He knew somewhat of how Kaeli felt about his family, minus his aunt Bellatrix. The Prophet still hadn't said anything about the mass breakout that summer. Did they even know? It didn't really matter. Draco shook his head. His parents liked having Dean and Kaeli around. His mother had always wanted a daughter and she had thought she'd have to wait until Draco got married or had a daughter of his own to do that. But she had Kaeli now to pamper. Narcissa had wanted a daughter so badly and she and Lucius had not been able to conceive again after Draco. It had broken her heart a bit. Draco and Kaeli did a lot for them, they seemed to complete the family. Draco, deep in thought, returned to the carriage he was sharing with Kaeli, Crabbe, and Goyle. The two boys were sitting staring at Kaeli as she read to them from their history books, the one with lots of pictures. It kept them entertained. They would sit for hours pigging out on snacks and listening to her read to them. That was pretty much why they were able to pass History of Magic. Draco threw himself down on the seat. Kaeli picked up the book a bit as he got comfortable, head in her lap, eyes closed. She continued reading one handed when he reached and took her other hand.

She didn't even bat an eye when he did this used to him doing this. He claimed it was the only way he could find any peace with all the stress in his life. Kaeli did know he had a lot of stress with school, and what people thought about him, and this whole mess with the Dark Lord. Kaeli didn't like it, but she wasn't going to leave Draco. He didn't want to do any of this, he didn't want to follow the Dark Lord, but he had no choice. Just like Crabbe and Goyle had no choice. They were the children of Death Eaters. Kaeli had met the "man" only once and that was more than enough for her. She had stepped away from him when he tried to touch her. And he mistook it for fear instead of the revulsion she was keeping from showing. He had just laughed in that cold high voice of his.

Louisa stepped off the train holding onto Dean's hand. She looked around and saw her brother was there to pick her up. She waved excited to see him and let go of Dean's hand as she rushed to him and was swept into Kirley's arms in a bear hug. "There's my little lass!" He said kissing her cheek. Louisa grinned and grabbed his hand taking him over to Dean.

"Kirley, do you remember, Dean? He was at Meghan's wedding." She told him.

"I remember seeing you there, Dean." He shook the young man's hand. "Kirley McCormack."

"Dynius Monson." He replied with a firm handshake.

"Dynius?" Kirley asked confused.

"I am called Dean…it is the English version of my name. And much easier to say."

"I have to say it is. So, you're dating my sister then?"

"Yes, we have been seeing each other since the wedding."

"About then," Louisa said nodding. "That's when we really got to know each other." She smiled squeezing Dean's hand.

"Dean!" He heard Kaeli calling him. The Malfoy's were ready to go.

"I will see you after break." Dean informed Louisa and kissed her cheek not at all embarrassed that her brother was right there.

She smiled. "I hope you like the gift I got you."

"I am sure I will love it." He assured her before shaking Kirley's hand again before he headed off to go home with the Malfoy's.

Kirley picked up Louisa's trunk and put it on a trolley before they exited Platform 9 ¾ laughing and carrying on with each other. Kirley noticed a definite difference in his sister. She was so much more open and vibrant. This Dean must of have been a good influence on her if he made her this happy. He was happy for her, of course, and asked a lot of questions about him making sure of the type of young man he was. Louisa was nothing but smiles as they boarded the bus for Diagon Alley. They would spend the night there before taking the Floor Network home to the Isle of Skye. It was something they always did. They would get Ice Cream at Florean Fortescue's and they would shop for their gifts for mother, Meghan, and now Donaghan, who was spending Christmas with them this year. They were spending New Year's with his family.

They checked in at the Leaky Cauldron and put away her trunk in the room they were sharing before going down into the pub to have dinner together. "So, things are really going well for you this year?" Kirley asked her.

She nodded swallowing the bite of stew she was eating. "Yes! I am so happy! You wouldn't believe what's going on. I can't tell you everything, but I am so happy. I have so many friends from all the houses, well, just two really from Slytherin, Dean and his twin sister, Kaeli. I was surprised they were so nice, but then again, I just thought like everyone else. They must have been snobbish and aloof, but that couldn't be further from the truth! They're just shy and don't speak or understand English too well. They speak so many languages. They've have to learn them to live in the countries they did and going to school in Europe. It was so hard for them coming here and having to learn English. They learned it somewhat at their schools in Europe, but it was hard. Just as hard as for some of the students that came here for the Tri-Wizard tournament last year. They knew all the students, well, Dean knew the boys and Kaeli the girls. Dean and Kaeli have been pretty lonely at Hogwarts, the other Slytherins don't like them much and the other students stay clear of them just because they're in Slytherin. Isn't that awful? I guess I did the same thing before the wedding and before I got to know him. He's really very sweet and gentle. He's been hurt a lot. His entire family was killed in a fire that only he and Kaeli survived when they were about 3 or 4 I think…maybe older. And they were just carted around from family to family. No one ever treated them well though until they came to the Malfoy's. Isn't that strange?" Kirley had to admit it certainly was from all reports of the Malfoy's. Louisa continued on in that vein for all of dinner and she almost fell asleep over the pudding.

He picked her up and took her up to their room putting her to bed, taking off her shoes and socks before tucking her in and kissing her goodnight before he went off to bed himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry lay snuggled up in Erin's lap in the library. Hermione and Ron were playing the piano while Ginny and Donovan played a game of Wizard's chess. "She kissed me," Harry told Erin."Cho. After the last DA meeting."

"I see." She said still stroking his hair. "Did you kiss her back?"

"At first…it was a reaction, and then I pulled away because I realized it wasn't you."

She nodded. "Well, I'm glad I'm going back to Hogwarts after this. Let those girls know just who you're with and I won't appreciate any of them trying to steal you away from me."

"That's good, because I don't feel like being stolen." He cuddled more into her arms, closing his eyes contentedly. It was a blissful few minutes before Harry's scar suddenly started hurting worse than it had ever hurt him before. It took a moment to realize Erin was screaming. And their friends were trying to help them.

They heard a voice around them. "Dad! Dad! We need you! We need you! It's not over! Please! Dad! We need Harry Potter!"

Then it was over. Harry and Erin lay on the ground now, Erin in Sirius' arms as he tried to comfort her, Harry with Desmond, "What happened?" Sirius asked them urgently. "Is it Voldemort? Is he trying something?"

"N-no!" Harry gasped. "Yes, but not now. I mean, not yet. It was our son, I think."

"Your son?" Hermione asked a little skeptically.

"Yes, our son." Erin said nodding. "He said it wasn't over yet and they needed Harry Potter."

"He needs me…I have to get to him." He said trying to get away from Donovan.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione said. "You can't just play with time! You can't change it! You could drastically alter things now by doing this! And why would your son need you? Sounds a bit dodgy to me!"

"Because, Hermione! If he needs me that means I'm dead!" Harry yelled at her. "If he needs me I'm gone! He's MY son! I can't just leave them to possibly be killed!"

"You have no way of getting to him! This could be a trick of His! You can't do this!"

"What would you do, Hermione?" Harry screamed back at her. "What would you do if it was your son? Or your daughter?"

"Well, that's silly, because I don't have a son or daughter!"

"But you might someday and what would you do if they needed you!"

"I'd help them, of course, but I don't, so it's non-sensical!"

"You once told me that wizards have accidentally killed their past or future selves by mistake! That means the past and future aren't set in stone! They can be changed! And is it so hard to think that possibly the past, present, and future are running concurrently?" He asked her.

She paused thinking it over. "I guess that it's possible."

"So, if it's running concurrently that means my son could in theory call to me when he needs my help so desperately! And that means I HAVE to go! I have to help him!"

"Then why didn't he call to the rest of us?"

"I think it's because the rest of you are still alive. That must be it. If I could help him I would, but I'm not there, I'm here. And my son needs me, I have to help him."

"How are you going to get there? Erin only has an hour time-turner! And unless you break it again it won't work! And who knows where you might end up!"

"Will you both you be quiet!" Sirius bellowed. They stopped and looked at him. "If you would both stop your arguing, I could tell you. I have a time turner that could help you.

"You do?"

He led them up to the attack once Erin was taken care of. Her scar was one bloody mass at the moment. She was put to lie down and rest for awhile. Sirius took Harry up stairs. "What's the year, Harry?" Sirius asked him seriously.

Harry thought a moment. "2015."

"20 years, I'm sending you 20 years into the future. You must get from here to Hogwarts as fast as you can and then come back here to bring yourself back. All right? Unless someone else can send you back…"

He nodded. "I'll be back."

Sirius nodded and told Harry to touch the humongous hour glass. He inputted the numbers on dial beside it. "2015. Good luck, Harry."

"Thanks, Sirius." And then he was gone.

(A/N: I'm sorry to tell you that you won't find out about Harry's adventures in the future until the next series. They will play a prominent role in the second part of the series 'Hogwarts Under Siege'.)


	14. Chapter 14

A soft falling of snow enveloped Malfoy Manor. There were no footprints outside and the icy halls were still until the sounds of maniacal laughter rang out. The inhabitants cringed and put their hands over their ears. "Shh," Draco held onto Kaeli. They were cuddled up together on a couch in his room in front of a fire. "I know she can be scary…but I won't let her hurt you, all right?" He stroked her cheek. The sound made him want to shiver too. Ever since Bellatrix had come the only peace they had was at school. He had dreaded coming home for the Holidays because of her.

"Do you love me, Draco?" Kaeli asked him curiously.

He swallowed nodding. "I do, I love you. You're the only thing keeping me from going mad. I'd rather have your mark on me than His."

"Give me your arm." He looked perplexed and showed her his right arm. "No, the left," he gave her his left arm still perplexed and she gently rolled up his sleeve. Then with her finger she traced something on his forearm. Then the picture of a dragon appeared holding onto a shimmery stone. "The dragon and the moon…me and you, Draco, except mine is not with pain."

He swallowed looking at it and then looked at her before pulling her to him and kissed her. "You could never cause me pain. It's only Him, he's ripping me apart…and you're the only one keeping me here. You can't leave, please, tell me you'll never leave."

"I promise, Draco." She assured him. "I will not leave you."

"You don't like what He's asked me to do…"

"No, I do not. I will never be one of His, Draco. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I understand. I just don't want Him to take you from me."

"He will not." She told him looking off. "There is power He knows not."

"What?" He asked her perplexed.

She looked back to him and shook her head smiling. "It is nothing."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry had gotten back soon after he left and he had refused to say anything about what he had seen and done. He did make sure that he stayed with all his friends more and let them know he cared about them. The first time he told George that the redheaded boy blinked at him confused and then he smiled patting Harry on the back. Tension has eased between everyone. Molly and Erin were getting along so much better than when they were here in the summer. Molly had been there so often during the interim and the two had been able to talk through their problems.

Harry was playing chess with Ron while Erin was curled up by the fire with Crookshanks. The large flat faced cat was on his back, his tummy towards the warm fire leaning against Erin's furry hide. Hermione came trotting in, tail up high. They had taken to being in their animagus forms, Harry and Ron as well to get used to it. They had finally worked it out. Harry turned into a black wolf a bit bigger than Erin and Ron turned into a red one. Fred and George were working on it too. They practiced hard to seem just like animals they emulated in case they ever needed to in an emergency. Hermione jumped up on the table by the chess set sitting down primly. "You look like McGonagall when you do that." Ron complained. Hermione looked proud of herself for that. McGonagall had been helping her along since the Order knew about them now. Dumbledore encouraged it. She brought a paw up softly licking at it while one of Harry's castles tried to take down one of Ron's pawns that was putting up quite the fight.

"Come on, it's only a pawn!"

"Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "Professor Snape is here to see you."

"Squash him! Squash him! Huh? Sorry, Mrs. Weasley?""

"I said Professor Snape is here to see you."

"Why?" Harry couldn't think of any reason why he would be.

"I don't know, he's in the kitchen, and he can't stay long."

Erin got up to go with him, upsetting Crookshanks only a little as she moved fluidly to girl form. "Don't worry, Harry, it's just Snape, he can't do anything horrible, you know."

He nodded a little unsure before taking her hand and following her downstairs. They could almost feel the air getting progressively thicker as they went into the kitchen. They found Sirius and Snape glaring at each other from across the table. Erin sighed. "You know it's been almost 20 years since you two were in school together…can't you bury the hatchet and at least be civil to each other for the cause?"

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Sit down, Potter." Snape said.

"This is my house, Snape, I'd prefer it if you didn't make orders here."

"Dad," Erin said warningly.

He started pouting again and Snape looked triumphant. "Since both of you are standing, perhaps we should stand too, Professor." Erin pointed out.

Snape nodded. "All right, let's all sit down then."

"Dad, sit." Erin said coming behind him and pushing down on his shoulder. His bristling eased some as he took a seat at the table. Once he had sat down Snape did as well and Harry took a seat next to Sirius.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders. I know how you like to feel involved." He said to Sirius waspishly.

"Professor," Erin said sharply. "Kindly tell Harry why you are here and refrain from altering from that path. This is our home and I must ask both of you to have a level of respect for each other, or you can leave."

He didn't look happy at that, but Erin seemed to have gotten much more respectful and tactful during the previous months she hadn't been at school and was trying, so he figured he could try at least a little. "Yes, the Headmaster sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency."

Harry thought for a moment. "That's the opposite of Erin's gift, right?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, she is a Legilimens, means she can invade others minds if she chooses. Her gift is not as great as the Dark Lords…yet. With time she might prove his equal since hers seems to be a natural acquired gift while the Dark Lord studied to become one. Occlumens is the study of the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will tell nobody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Professor." Erin interrupted. "When will Harry need to report to you?"

"Mondays at six. Miss Black, you may come if you wish, it could prove useful if Harry were to try and block you also. As strong as the link is with the Dark Lord to Mr. Potter, I am sure the link between the two of you is much stronger. If he can block you out when he probably does not wish to then he can block out the Dark Lord."

"Thank you, Professor." Erin said. "I know your time is valuable. We won't keep you."

"Thank you." He looked at Sirius repressing the urge to make a snide comment. He nodded. "Sirius."

"Severus." Sirius nodded back stiffly.

"Mr. Potter, Monday at six."

"We'll be there, Professor." He told him. "Thank you for teaching me."

He nodded and then he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

They hadn't been back to Hogwarts for one day when Cho found Harry. She smiled. "Hi, Harry."

"Oh, uh, hi, Cho," he said not really sure what to say to her.

"Have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, it wasn't bad, a lot going on."

"Mine was pretty quiet." She smiled a little more. "There's a Hogsmeade visit next month, did you notice?"

"No, I hadn't checked the message board."

"Well, it's on the 14th. And I was hoping we could meet up there."

"Oh, all right."

She turned left smiling broadly.

"I turn my back for one minute and you're already making dates with other girls for Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's?" Harry asked confused as Erin appeared next to him.

"February 14th, Harry." Erin laughed. "Valentine's Day."

"I didn't know. I thought she just wanted to get together…"

Erin just shook her head. "Oh, Harry. You've got a lot to learn about women."

"Yes, I do." He nodded. "They don't make any sense! Why can't they be more like boys?"

Erin laughed even more at that. "Harry, have you ever seen My Fair Lady?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, one of the guys in there wants to know the same thing."

"When did you see it?"

"We had movie night at the orphanage. If I got the work done Mrs. Peabroom asked me to do then I got to watch it."

"Why did she make you do that work?" Harry didn't understand it.

"Mrs. Peabroom lost her entire family in the last war with the Death Eaters. I think she unconsciously took it out on me, since Dad was in Azkaban for being an alleged Death Eater."

"Well, that wasn't right."

"It wasn't, but when I got old enough to understand I was pretty bitter about it. And then I understood more as I grew up more. The War made people do some things they probably wouldn't have done before…if things hadn't happened. That war changed the entire Wizarding World."

Harry nodded. "And this next one isn't going to be any easier."

"It might be worse. I know I'm not the same, Harry, since the end of last year."

"I'm not the same either." He told her. "We don't have the same lives as other people." They walked along together. "They wouldn't understand." He shook his head. "Look there's Don and Ginny."

They were sitting outside in the courtyard and it looked like he was helping her with some studying. Umbridge was also out there. She was coming towards the two on the bench. "Good morning, Mr. Williamson, Miss Weasley." She said with that disgustingly sweet smile on her face. "What are you working on?"

"Ginny needed some help with a tricky bit of Transfiguration," he replied cheerfully. "There isn't much call for my Auror skills at the moment, but I graduated with top honors so I'm helping the students with their work."

"What other students are you working with?" She asked.

"Some Gryffindor students, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, no Slytherins asked for any help, though."

"Always a good thing to help the students," She nodded to them and walked away. Harry and Erin saw the look of distaste on her face when she walked away.

"I don't like that woman." Erin said softly. "Her thoughts are malicious and filled with hate."

"You know what she's thinking?"

"Yes, and it isn't good."

"She doesn't know you're doing it?"

"No, my gift is very passive…Voldemort's is aggressive. There's a big difference."

"What's she thinking?"

"That she doesn't like being here and hates the students. Everything about this place truly makes her detest things even more."

"Do you know if she's planning anything?"

"She's not thinking about it if she is."


	17. Chapter 17

Mira sat alone at the Slytherin table eating breakfast quietly while her little cat sat in her lap, eyes just above the table top watching everything with cool eyes. He tensed when someone screamed from the Ravenclaw table. Other screams were heard around the room as people were seeing the Daily Prophet. Mira looked up at a little startled until her eyes fell on the newspaper near her. "_Mass Breakout from Azkaban_" Mira sighed. They were finally reporting it then. They had broken out last year at the beginning of the summer and they were just now reporting it. The Ministry probably hadn't even known about it until now. It was becoming clearer and clearer than the Ministry couldn't do anything and wouldn't do anything against the Dark Lord. The cat's paw came out and scooted the paper closer so he could presumably play with it, except he just looked at it smelling a little. "People are going to start wondering about you." Mira whispered. The cat jumped down from her lap and went over to where Harry Potter and his group were leaving the hall. He rubbed up against Erin Black's legs meowing loudly. Erin paused and crouched to pet his soft white fur. She smiled before standing straight and leaving with the others.

The first month back at Hogwarts hadn't gone so well, it was quiet though, which was good for everyone. But it also meant that people were getting anxious and jumpy about what was going to happen next and about the mass break out from Azkaban. The students were getting jumpier and jumpier.

Louisa was so wired that when Dean came up behind her while she was reading a book she almost cursed him before realizing who it was. He apologized and promised he would announce himself after that.

Everyone was so busy nowadays with homework, DA meetings, and Harry's special lessons with Snape. They were up past midnight. Fortunately for the four of them Erin's Time Turner let them get enough sleep, even if it was sometimes in the forest at night after running together.

On Valentine's Day Harry didn't really want to go see Cho, but Erin told him he had accepted and he should keep his word, but he needed to let her know he wasn't interested in her. "I thought I had." He grumbled a little as he went to go meet Cho. Erin and Hermione would meet him later at the Three Broomsticks.

When Harry got there he slid into the booth hitting his head on the table. "What is wrong with girls?" He asked muffledly.

Erin couldn't help the grin on her face while she rubbed his back. "Did you explain things to her?"

"Yes, and she was convinced that I was trying to tell her something else."

"I'll have a talk with her, Harry. I promise."

"All right, Harry, Rita is here to do an article…"

"What?" He looked up suddenly realizing there was a third girl at the table. Rita wasn't looking so good. She had been all about the perfect details in her looks the last time they saw her, but now she was much, much more ragged.

"Rita is going to write down yours and Erin's version of the events."

"You know the Daily Prophet isn't going to run it, so why bother?" The woman asked adjusting her glasses.

"This isn't for the Daily Prophet, it's for the Quibbler." Luna said taking a seat with them.

"The Quibbler? Are you serious? That trash?"

Luna scowled. "My father owns the Quibbler."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Who's going to read it?"

"Anyone who's smart enough to know the Prophet isn't reporting what it's supposed to."

"All right, all right, talk and I'll write."

It took a few hours for the story to be told. Exactly how it happened. It wasn't long before the Quibbler came out with the story. He got it in the mail one morning during breakfast. They read the article through before saying a word. "That's it then, "Hermione said. "Now we see what's going to happen."

It didn't take long. Umbridge made another decree banning the Quibbler. Erin grinned. "Umbridge is really thick if she thinks that will be the end of it."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione grinned too. "If there was one thing she could do to make sure that everyone has a copy of the Quibbler, it's to ban it."


	18. Chapter 18

"Poor thing," Madame Pomfrey said as she put salve on Erin's shoulder and neck. "I can't believe that woman would do something so heartless. Sybil isn't the most authoritative teacher, but she certainly didn't deserve that treatment."

"I agree," Erin said sighing. "I enjoy her classes, they a nice break up to the day. She's usually very kind to all the students. I can't say the same thing about all the Professors." She glanced at her scar. "Is it looking better?"

"No, I'm afraid until your soul is back together it will never heal properly, but we can treat it so perhaps it can be bearable."

Colin ran into the room. "Erin, you have to come! Umbridge found out about the meetings! They've taken Harry to Dumbledore's office!"

Madame Pomfrey finished up and bandaged the girl's shoulder before they went to see what was going on. Umbridge grabbed her arm when she saw her. "Where were you?"

Erin pushed her roughly away. "Dolores!" Madame Pomfrey said. "This girl is under my care! She's been in the Hospital Wing for the past few hours! She comes there every night at this time for treatment!"

"She does, Dolores." McGonagall told her. "Poppy records the time she gets there and the time she leaves."

"Why does she need to go? I assumed she was at home recuperating and she was fine."

Erin unbuttoned her shirt and took it off despite all the students and teachers. She was wearing a strapless shirt on underneath like she usually did. "Does this answer your question?" She asked the woman.

Harry and Erin got back to the Common Room. "Well, the entire DA except for you have detention. She can't prove you were at any of the meetings, not even the first even though your name was on it."

"I guess that's good. Though I'm not happy about everyone else having detention. Who told?"

"Cho."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it might be all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Harry. Things happen, and things have been going horribly for such a long time now for all of us."

"Do you think things will ever—?"

They were interrupted by Filch come in and the entire house was woken up as he brought a trunk down from the girls' dormitory. "Is that?" Erin asked as they got up and went out of the portrait hole with everyone else. She thought it was Ginny's trunk.


	19. Chapter 19

Donovan listened as Ginny told him about how Umbridge had found them while they had their DA meeting. He was worried now that Dumbledore was gone and Umbridge had been named the new Head Mistress. He had met with his mother earlier and she had cried a little telling him she feared this was the end of Hogwarts and this was no longer a safe place for the children. Ginny had come to see him later. She had snuck out after hours before to see him so they could talk. Tonight however he sensed there was something more she wanted to talk about and he had a feeling he knew what it was. Ever since she had professed to loving him at the beginning of the year and he had gently let her down, at least in his eyes, she had been a little distant with him.

She sat down on the bed beside him. "Donovan, do you love me?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked her unbelievingly. "Ginny, you're 14 years old!"

"Nearly 15," she argued. He gave her a look. "In six months."

"Ginny, don't do this to me." He said standing up pacing. "You're 14 and I am much, much older than you."

"Don't give me that!" She stood up coming over to him. "You're not that much older."

"I'm nearly twice your age."

"You never answered my question."

"I can't do this, not with you. Don't do this, Ginny." He sat back on the bed head in his hands.

"Do you love me?" She asked him again.

"Yes! Is that what you want to hear? Yes, I love you! I wish to Merlin I didn't."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Haven't you been listening to me? It's…it's wrong that I love you the way I do. You're 14! You should be dating, getting to know the young men close to your age!"

"I want you." She said seriously. "I don't want any of the boys at Hogwarts."

He ran his hands through his thick unruly locks sighing. "Don't do this to me. It's been hard enough without you doing this."

"Then why are you fighting it? I want the same things you do!" She said exasperatedly.

"I won't do that, Ginny. I won't take anything from you. You're…you're too young for me to even consider that."

"But you have considered it." She said triumphantly.

"Ginny, don't, please." He said. "It takes all my resolve to stay strong on this. Besides it's wrong!"

"It's not wrong to be with the person you love!"

"It is when they're 14 and I'm 25."

"Wow, practically ancient." She rolled her eyes wondering if Tonks had as much trouble as she did. "Donovan, listen to me. It's not wrong to love as we do. It's right. I love you and I know my heart and I know my mind. Do you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Because I know exactly what I want, what I will always want, and that's you."

She was breaking down his last resolve. "Don't do this to me." How many times had he said that already?

"Donovan…" He looked up at her, her eyes pleading.

He groaned. "This is truly what you want?"

"Yes." She said with such resolve he couldn't dispute it.

He sighed and held out his hand to her. She took it and he drew her to him, her lips met his.

Crabbe had been watching and waiting until Ginny finally came out of Donovan's room looking around to make sure she was alone. He was well hidden and watched her heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He hurried to tell Draco what he had seen. The next night they watched Ginny as she exited the Fat Lady Portrait and made her way silently up the staircase. They followed her watching as she once again knocked on Donovan's door and he let her in. They watched for a few more nights before telling Professor Umbridge. She watched herself and waited a little while before striding to his room and blasting the door in. Donovan looked up from the bed, Ginny beneath him looking up in horror as the woman stood there flanked by the Inquisitorial Squad. McGonagall stood in the background mouth open a little, not in shock though. Umbridge, however, looked disgusted, "I am appalled, Williamson! How dare you! Gentlemen, do your job!"

Two members of the Magical Law Enforcement came in dragging Donovan from the bed while Ginny covered up as much as she could. Donovan was able to pull on a robe, but it was very obvious he had nothing on underneath. They restrained him with magic before walking him out. They had to use the staircase and students were coming out of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses to see what was going on. Harry pushed forward to front with Erin seeing Donovan being led passed. They didn't understand until they saw Ginny rushing from the door to the corridor above and against the stone banister looking down at Donovan. Her robe was hastily tied around her. "Miss Weasley." Umbridge said imperiously. "You are expelled from this school forthwith!" Filch pushed through the students dropping her trunk on the ground.

"You can't do that!" Fred and George said angrily.

"I can do what I want!" The woman said in a high, shrilly voice.

"How's she supposed to get home?" Ron asked her.

"Mr. Filch will take her to Hogsmeade where they will catch the Knight Bus."

"She's going to pay for this." George said in an undertone. He went forward with Fred pushing Filch out of the way. "We'll take her to Hogsmeade. Keep your hands off of her. Ginny, come on." He picked up her trunk while Fred put his arm around her and they walked her down the staircase.

"It's okay, Ron, we've got this." Fred told him with a nod. Ron nodded back.

They didn't call the Knight Bus they went to the Hogshead asking Aberforth if they could use the fire. He nodded wiping a flagon with a dirty cloth while a goat wandered around behind the bar. George went first with the trunk to Grimmauld Place startling Remus half out of his wits. "What are you doing here?" He yelled at him.

"Ginny's been expelled and Donovan's been arrested." He told the man. "Are Mum and Dad here?"

"I'll go get them." He said trying to get his heart to stop jack hammering in his chest.

Ginny was there when Molly and Arthur got down there. Arthur still recovering from the snake bites, but doing much better. "Ginny, what's happened?"

Ginny held her chin up stubbornly. "They arrested Donovan tonight after finding him alone with me in his room."

"Alone?" Molly's eyes went wide. "Alone? Ginny, what do you—?"

"Donovan and I are in love, Mum."

"He seduced you?" Arthur asked just as surprised.

"No, I seduced him!" Ginny told them. "He tried to tell me no, I wouldn't take no for an answer." Well, they could believe that, Ginny was always too stubborn for her own good. "I'm sure you'll be getting an owl soon telling you about the charges against him."

"How long has this been going on?" Arthur asked her seriously.

Ginny paused thinking about it. "About 4 days…"

Molly settled down breathing a sigh of almost relief. Donovan had held out longer than she thought he would against her daughter. She knew Ginny was in love with him. She didn't expect her to get Donovan to go that far, but she knew the girl would do what she could to break his resolve. She was still plenty angry at Donovan for letting it go that far, but she couldn't exactly blame him with Ginny's resolve.


	20. Chapter 20

The day was cool and rainy as Harry, Erin, Hermione, and Ron walked across the covered bridge. "Everything is falling apart." Harry grumbled. "First Dumbledore and now Ginny and Donovan being arrested, what's going to happen next?"

"Probably nothing good with that woman in charge," Erin said sighing. She wondered about the safety precautions Dumbledore had put into place for her. Were they still up now that he was gone? She was a little worried about that. But she wouldn't give up the look on Umbridge's face when she took off her shirt to show the bloody bandages. For once she had been silent.

"Maybe it's for a reason," Harry was saying.

"What's for a reason?" Hermione asked cautiously as the three of them watched Harry looking out at the sky.

"Making you realize that you're just losing everyone you ever loved. Going it alone… making sure no one else is hurt because of you…" A slap upside his head caused him to turn. "Ow, Erin!" he said rubbing the back of head. "That hurt!"

"Good! Maybe it will knock some sense back into your head! Don't you think that's what Voldemort wants? Don't you think that it would make it easier for him if you went it alone? He's going to kill all us anyway, whether you go it alone or not!"

"He's not going to kill you!" Harry yelled at her getting angry. "He's going to take you and use you! He's going to make you bear him a child! Do you think I want to wait around for that to happen? Do you think I can even bear the thought of him touching you? Especially when we haven't even—" he stopped gulping for breath. He grabbed her arms roughly pulling her to him and kissing her hard. Hermione and Ron stared wide-eyed watching as he kissed her. Erin looked just as surprised. When Harry finally pulled back they saw Erin's lips were a bit puffy and probably felt bruised. "I can't take this anymore!" He told them. "Every way I turn someone else is hurt or killed BECAUSE OF ME! I don't want anyone to die for me! I don't want anyone to even get hurt because of me."

"Wait, you think all of this is for you?" Ron asked him. "That everyone is fighting Voldemort for you? Are you that thick, Harry? We're fighting because we want to LIVE! We want to be able to leave our homes without fear that when we return our families won't be dead! We want to grow up and not be afraid to start a family. We want to see our families and those we care about live to see tomorrow. With Voldemort we don't have those promises. We have nothing as long as Voldemort is in power. And yes, you are famous and people believe in you, Harry…but while you can bring us together, we are brought together by our mutual desire not to be subjects to Voldemort."

"He's right, Harry," Hermione told him. "This is exactly what Voldemort wants, for you to believe that you can go it alone and still win. We can't win, Harry, alone. We can't win alone. We need you, Harry, but we're not doing this for you."

Harry settled down heavily on the wooden planks beneath him head in his hands. "I can't do this anymore…do you understand that? It's becoming too much."

Erin kneeled down in front of him. "Yes, Harry, we understand. That's why we have to keep going. No one ever said it would be easy, certainly not our parents, not our teachers. They all told us the same thing. We have to work hard at our work and at life. With Voldemort back it's all the worse. If we give up though, don't you think everyone who believes in you will give up too?" She smiled a little as he looked up. "What are they going to do if the Great Harry Potter gives up?"

"Oh, come on," Harry said smiling and scoffing a bit.

They all started laughing. "Yeah, Harry," Ron said, "Are you really going to disappoint all your loyal fans?"

"And what are we going to do when Malfoy gets the news? We'll have to deal with him being positively cheerful!" Hermione grinned, "Oh, the agony! I don't think I could bear it if we had to go through that!"

They all dissolved into a fit of giggles on the bridge everyone laying against each other. "What would I bloody do without you guys?" Harry asked taking Erin's hand in his.

"You'd be friends with Malfoy." Ron said mock serious.

"Don't even joke about that." Erin told him. "That would be a seriously screwed up world. Harry Potter: Death Eater."

"With no one standing between Voldemort and World Domination," Hermione agreed.

"So, Harry," Ron said after a few minutes. "How far have you and Erin gone?"

"Yeah, Harry, how far have we gone?" Erin asked him looking up at him with an expectant look on her face.

Harry looked between them for a moment. "Bugger off, Ron."

"I saw that coming." Hermione chuckled. "Are we going to be getting up?"

"Do you want to?" Erin asked her.

"No. Umbridge isn't here and I'm actually relaxed for the first time in months."

They were quiet again.

"Do you think Ginny's okay?" Ron asked them, "And Donovan?"

"I think that depends on if they're keeping Donovan at the Ministry or if they're sending him to Azkaban." Erin said softly. "Ginny's with your parents, she's safe."

"Just sorry it happened is all." Hermione sighed.

They must have fallen asleep out there because the next thing they heard was the clock tower going off. Erin sat up stretching. "I have to get to the Hospital Wing. I'll catch up with you guys in the Common Room later."

"Okay," Harry said as he stretched. "Be careful of Umbridge, I think she has it out for you since you slipped through her fingers."

"I just imagine introducing her to the wolf sometime." Erin smirked as she headed down the bridge towards the castle.

"Let's go running tonight. I don't want to go back to the castle." Ron suggested. "First bloody time I've felt free since we got here last fall." He sat up leaning his arms on his knees.

"I think it would be a good idea to use the Time Turner." Hermione agreed. "We need time away from the castle. I just wish everyone else could get the time they need too."

"I have to go see Snape," Harry said. "I'll meet up with you guys later."


	21. Chapter 21

When Harry met up with the others later he looked troubled. They were all waiting for him beyond the bridge. "What's wrong, Harry?" Erin asked him as he sat down beside her on a rock.

"I managed to break through Snape's defenses tonight."

"Well, that's good, right?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly…it wasn't good. Instead of him seeing my memories I saw his. He made me promise not to tell anyone…"

"But you're going to tell us, right?" Ron asked grinning.

"It wasn't a good memory, Ron, for either of us."

"What was it?" Hermione asked gently.

"I saw Snape looking over stuff for his Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. And our parents were coming up talking about a test they took, I think it was the Dark Arts one because Remus and Sirius were talking about how to recognize a werewolf. Remus was actually joking around saying 'He's sitting in my seat', 'He's wearing my clothes' and stuff like that. And then my dad saw Snape and just started hexing him and stuff. He never did anything to them, but they just attacked him thinking it was funny. My mum and Xenia came along and told them to stop because I guess they were always doing that. Sirius actually looked like a beaten dog, you know like he can sometimes. My dad just said he would stop if my mum would go out with him. Snape called her mudblood telling her he didn't need her help and she left after yelling at all of them. And then my dad was saying he was going to take of Snape's underpants."

Erin sighed shaking her head. "I knew our parents didn't like Snape I didn't realize they were the instigators. Now I feel bad about beating him up when we went back in time."

"And you know why Snape hates you so much." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, he's transferred his hate of our parents to us." Harry sighed. "I didn't want to have to deal with any of this today."

"Let's go for a run and afterward you'll feel so much better." Erin suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

They all hurried down to the woods. Umbridge watched them from the bridge and was about to follow them when they emerged from the woods laughing. She could still get them for being in a group of more than three at a time.

Umbridge was sitting at her desk drinking her tea when Filch knocked on the open doorway and came in with a student. "Miss McCormack, have a seat." She said smiling. "Mr. Filch, I would like to speak with Miss Black next. See to it."

He nodded before closing the door and leaving.

"Miss McCormack, would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you."

"Pumpkin juice, then?"

"All right," Louisa didn't want anything to drink, she knew very well that Umbridge had used Verita Serum on Cho.

Umbridge poured her a cup of pumpkin juice. "Now, Miss McCormack, I know you've been seeing Mr. Monson."

"It's not against school rules."

"No, no, of course not," she said in an attempt to put the girl at ease. "You're a very intelligent girl. Dean has been telling me how kind and intelligent you are."

Louisa smiled a little. She knew very well Dean hadn't been telling Umbridge anything of the sort, but better to play along for the moment. Catriona McCormack didn't raise any fools. "Really? He really said that?" She asked like the besotted school girl.

"Yes, he's quite taken with you," The woman giggled.

Louisa blushed a bit looking down.

"Oh, don't be shy," Umbridge smiled. "He's a good lad and a Slytherin to boot, very old family, you couldn't do any better."

Louisa was pretty sure that was a double-edged comment. She knew Umbridge did not approve of her family. "Thank you," she told the woman.

"Now, Louisa, I'm afraid I do have to ask you a few questions, required of me," she sighed like it was a big chore.

"Oh, of course, I understand." Louisa nodded.

"Now, let's see." She got out a piece of parchment. "Ah, yes, just a formality. Do you know where Albus Dumbledore is?"

"No, ma'am," she shook her head.

"Do you know any of his plans?"

Louisa deliberately hesitated.

"Yes?" Umbridge leaned forward a little.

"It's not really anything, ma'am…" Louisa heard Erin outside the doorway. Erin had told her that she was a Legilimens. If they could get Umbridge off on a false trail things might go better. "I just heard that there might be…something he was planning on introducing to us as his Army…I don't know anything about it. That's all I know."

She nodded. "I believe you. Thank you for your honesty."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm not going to get in trouble for telling you?"

"No, and I think I can take you out of detention now."

"Oh, thank you!" Louisa said pretending to be so grateful. "I don't have the right to ask, but perhaps Dean can be let out too?"

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." Umbridge nodded. "Now, go on back to your common room."

"Thank you, thank you." The door opened and Louisa saw Erin there. She put her head down pretending to be ashamed seeing Erin there. Erin nodded to her looking angry, but Louisa saw the small wink Erin gave her. She was going to lay it on good. Deny, deny, deny so much that Umbridge would be so suspicious.

After Umbridge finally let Erin go she headed for the Gryffindor Common room and got together the DA in Harry's room. She told them Louisa's plan and they all agreed to keep it going. Fred and George especially. They had some good ideas about that too. They'd keep her and Filch running around all day long with their ideas. They'd leave a bunch of surprises around the castle and grounds for her and the Inquisitorial Squad to find. They promised to spread the word to the other members of the DA.

Louisa was already telling the Ravenclaws and Dean. All of them wanted to get back at Umbridge. They had all been riled up against her since the beginning of the year. Ravenclaws stuck together no matter what. Flitwick just told them that he didn't want to know what they were doing, but if they needed him he'd do what he could.


	22. Chapter 22

_Excerpt from the Daily Prophet:_

Scandal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, uncovered by Hogwarts new Headmistress and High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge. Disgraced Auror Donovan Williamson was caught in a compromising position with an underage student. Williamson was stationed at Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year. The student has been expelled following occurrences of severe rule-breaking and repeated shows of disrespect to teachers and adults. Williamson will go on trial later this week and is expected to be sent to Azkaban.

_Excerpt from The Quibbler:_

Rumors of abuse and torture are rocketing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Recently appointed Headmistress Dolores Umbridge will have a lot to answer for. Students are reporting that the Headmistress has dozens of students in detention and making all of them use quills that use a student's blood for ink. A message appears carved into the skin. The following pictures show the different stages of abuse suffered at the hands of this diabolical woman.

(Photos not shown because of the heinous nature)

Recently Auror Donovan Williamson was arrested for unlawful conduct towards a student. The Quibbler has ascertained the girl in question, Ginevra Weasley, was the instigator and insists that she loves Donovan and will wait for him if he goes to Azkaban. Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly Prewett Weasley were quoted saying, "Donovan is a good man. We do not condone his actions, but our daughter is adamant in her feelings for him and we know that some if not most of the fault lies with her. We will do all we can to see his release. Our daughter's happiness means more to us some so-called retribution for giving into a stubborn girl."

The Quibbler will follow this case closely so our readers get the full story as they are entitled.


	23. Chapter 23

The Easter holidays were one thing after another. Hagrid took Harry, Ron, and Hermione out to the Forbidden Forest to meet his little brother. They told Erin about it afterward as she was with Madame Pomfrey at the time with her shoulder. It had been getting worse lately, usually it stayed the same, but it was oozing more freely and she had developed a nasty infection that was giving up a bit of a smell. Most people were avoiding her because of it. The others soldiered on and dealt with it. Fred even helped her change her bandages and cleaned off the wound with water from his wand. Harry and Hermione took turns helping with the salve that had to go on it. Seamus made the comment that Harry was already doing the 'for better and worse'. He wasn't making fun of them, it just surprised him a little that they were willing to be there that much for each other.

A new announcement was put up in the Common Rooms that they would meet with their heads of houses for Career Advice. Hermione was as serious about this as she was about everything. They were looking through the leaflets for all sorts of careers they could get into. They all noted the times for their appointments. Erin's was early in the day, the first of them to have their appointments. Ron was turning down a lot of jobs he looked through. "What do you think, Erin?" Ron asked after tossing aside the leaflet on Healing.

"I think I'm going to be a House Witch." She said leaning back in her chair.

Hermione's head snapped up from the brochure of Muggle Relations. "A House Witch?" she practically shrieked. "How can you turn down all this education you're getting to be a House Witch?"

"Why, Hermione," Erin said feigning innocence. "I never knew you were so liberal minded and feminist."

"You're at the top of your class!" Hermione continued. "You can just throw your education down the drain to be a House Witch!"

"I wouldn't be. Think of what a treasure trove I'd be for Harry's and mine's 10 kids."

"10? 10? Are you out of your mind?" Hermione didn't notice Ron falling off his chair trying not to make a sound while he laughed. "Harry, talk some sense into her!"

Harry didn't even look up from the Wizard Banking pamphlet. "If Erin wants 10 kids that's her business, I'll just have to make sure Sirius and Remus don't go crazy with all the little grandchildren running around."

"Yeah, right, Dad loves "puppies"." Erin scoffed. "He used to call me his puppy, drove Mum and Remus crazy. And besides I'd have Kreacher to help—"

"Kreacher can't be expected to help you with how old he is!" Hermione interjected. "If you'd just see how happier he would be if—"

"Hermione!" Erin said sharply causing the girl to go silent. "Kreacher would be very happy if I were to have children: that is a House Elf's prime objective, taking care of the children, nothing gives them more joy, if we free him that would be disastrous. He'd go straight to the Malfoy's and tell them everything he knew. Now, I'm not going to talk to you about my property anymore." She said firmly. "I was joking about being a House Witch knowing you'd get all bent out of shape. So let's just go through these Careers and everyone make a list of what they'd like and how to achieve it. Ron, get out from under the table."

He came back up grinning.

Erin went to see McGonagall Monday morning and was wholly dismayed to see Umbridge in there with her. "Please sit down, Miss Black." McGonagall said tightly. She didn't look too happy to have the woman in there herself. When Erin had settled down McGonagall began, "Now, Miss Black, this meeting is to talker any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into sixth and seventh years. Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I have, Professor, a lot of thought…some of my friends are actually thinking about Auror training…"

"Is that what you would like?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"No, I don't think so," she sighed. "At one point, I thought I might…do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, Miss Black, your grades suggest that you could do practically anything you set your mind too…I do have one suggestion. It is highly controversial…" Umbridge was leaning closer, eyebrows furrowed to hear. "American Wizards have set up a Wizarding University for the very best scholars around the world. The classes of study are much, much more in depth than you would ever find at Hogwarts. There are plans to set up a similar University here…if you were to go there and gain the education from them and come back here to set up the curriculum…"

"I'd love to!" Erin said bursting with enthusiasm.

"Wonderful. Your grades are all Outstandings. You will still need to take all the classes you do now."

Umbridge coughed a little. "Minerva? Might I stop you a moment?"

"It seems you already have," McGonagall said continuing to write things down.

"While Erin's work is…exemplary…I can't help but think that her…skin condition might slow her down. She will be up against the best in the world—"

"And I have every confidence she will continue to be among the best. I wouldn't contemplate this venture with just any student, Dolores. Erin is a pure-blood, it is a requisite for the American Wizarding University. She is competing for the top place marks in her year with Hermione Granger and Louisa McCormack. Miss Granger is regrettably not eligible and for all I know Flitwick is thinking the same for Miss McCormack. Both young women have my approval and they should have yours, Dolores, they would be a quiver in the Minister of Magic's hat. As I know you are concerned for the students and this school you should be thinking to the future and thinking about a University that the students may continue onto to be the best and brightest Hogwarts has to offer."

Umbridge looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it. It wasn't often McGonagall was able to convince her of something, but it was important and Umbridge knew the Fudge was pushing the education aspect of the school.

"Now, Miss Black, you must continue to do exemplary work that we have come accustomed to from you. You will need an 'O' in all your OWL's and all your NEWT's. I have an application here I'd like you to fill out. Once your OWL grades are in they will be sent along with the application. It's a pre-requisite for the University to even consider the graduate application. There's a two-step process with the grades and they will be watching your academic career for the next two years. I will give you the application and let you decide if you'd like to fill it out. I'm sure you'll wish to discuss this with your guardian. Dolores, might it be possible for her to use the Floo-Network at an assigned time for this?"

"I think we can work something out." She said with a nod.

"Good. Miss Black, write to your guardian about a time and place and we can go over it with Professor Umbridge."

"Yes, thank you, Professors." She said nodding to them both before leaving the room with all the information McGonagall had given her.

She left the office her head awhirl with everything that had happened. She couldn't wait to tell the others. Hermione would be slightly hurt she wasn't eligible, but Erin knew she'd be excited for her friend. And this would pave the way for anyone at Hogwarts to go to University, not just Pure-bloods. Erin was sure of it. She was kind of hoping Louisa was being offered the position as well so she would know at least one other person, but even if she didn't, the opportunity was too big to pass up. Being a teacher for a University was much more in depth than a Hogwarts teacher, no more important, but definitely more in depth with the teaching. Oh, she just couldn't wait.

Louisa was having her appointment with Flitwick and fortunately Umbridge-free! She sat down across from his desk. "So, Miss McCormack, you're here to talk about what you want to do in life after Hogwarts. Do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking about being a Healer."

"That's an excellent avocation!" He said cheerfully. "Let's see now," he drew out the correct pamphlet from the piles on his desk. "For Healing you'll need at least an E on your NEWT's for Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your core classes as it were. From your grades I see that should be no problem if you continue to perform as you have been. Is that the only career choice you're considering?"

"It's what I want to do." She said nodding. "I know there are higher, more important jobs out there, but it's what I'd really like to do. I've been studying the rudimentary healing spells and potions and I really enjoy it."

"Wonderful, I'm sure there's some books in the library you can start studying and I can help with the Charms. We can ask McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape for more help for you." He wasn't sure about Umbridge and if she could actually or would actually do anything to help her, but the rest of the teachers would.

"I'd love that," Louisa told him excitedly. She wanted to get started right away.

"We can also see about you shadowing Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing during your 6th and 7th years. A few hours a week and she can teach you what she knows."

"Thank you so much." She told him.

"Not at all, I think you'll do very well as a Healer. We always need more of those. Your skills will come in very handy." He was writing down everything she would need to know to get ready for her training as a Healer. It was always exciting for Flitwick when someone had so much enthusiasm for something, instead of just deciding to do something because a friend was doing it or others thought they should.

When she left his office she went straight away to write letters to her family to tell them what she wanted to do in life. She knew they would be excited for her. They already knew she had no Quidditch ability whatsoever. She met Dean as she was coming down from the owlery. "Felicity said you were here," he said softly before she threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"I had my advising with Flitwick this morning," she told him.

"Yes, how was it?"

"He said I'd make a wonderful Healer and he's setting all sorts of things up for me to do and to learn."

"That is nice of him."

"Yes, he's going to talk to the other teachers about perhaps giving me some extra work dealing with their subject and Healing and he's going to set me up with Madam Pomfrey to watch how she works the next two years."

"You will be wonderful." He assured her kissing her forehead.

She beamed up at him happily and caught sight of Mira waiting to get passed them. "Oh, we're sorry," she told the girl.

"It's all right." The girl said slipping passed them with her little cat sitting jauntily on her shoulder. The cat nodded to them in passing. The two of them turned to watching them go. Mira whispered something to the cat.

"You're acting too human."

"I can't help it all the time. I am a human."

"You're a cat."

He just growled a little. "Fine, I'll try to act more like a cat, satisfied?"

"No, but it's all I'm going to get from you." She said before scratching behind his ears.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a few weeks later when they were taking their OWL's that things began to really heat up. Umbridge had gone after Hagrid with at least 10 Ministry officials. He had fought like a bear to get away from them, fortunately being part-giant the spells bounced off him. McGonagall had come out to help him and was hit in the chest with at least five different spells. Hagrid had scooped her up and fled with her into the Forbidden Forest.

The next day they were finishing up their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL (their last one), when Umbridge, who was proctoring, as well as the students began to hear the distant sounds of banging. Confused and suspicious Umbridge went to see what was going on and opened the doors to the Great Hall and within seconds all hell broke loose with what appeared to be firecrackers going off and then Fred and George flew into the Great Hall on broomsticks creating all sorts of mayhem. A huge dragon chased Umbridge from the Hall and everyone streamed out of the castle after the Weasley's. They threw leaflets on the ground to the students and a huge W appeared over Hogwarts as the twins flew off amidst their firecrackers and other things going off.

The students (and okay, most of the teachers too) were cheering them on. While this happened Harry fell down amidst the students, his vision suddenly gone and all he could see was Voldemort holding Sirius captive in what he thought was the Department of Mysteries. Hermione, Ron, and Erin got Harry away from the crowd where he told them what he saw.

"It's Sirius, Voldemort has him. We have to get to him…"

"Harry, calm down," Erin told him. "We have to make sure He has him, all right?"

"There's no time, Erin! He's going to kill him! We have to try and get in contact with him…" He pulled away from them, "The fire in Umbridge's office! It's the only way."

"Harry! Wait!" But he wasn't listening to her. Hermione and Ron went after him hoping to stop him or at least keep him from getting into trouble.

Erin hurried downstairs to the dungeons. She banged frantically on Snape's office door. He opened it a moment later. "Miss Black?" He asked confused for a moment.

"Harry just saw something."

"Get in here," he pulled her into his office shutting the door and putting her in a seat. "Now, tell me what he saw."

"He saw Dad and Voldemort had him at what Harry thinks is the Department of Mysteries with a lot of small crystal balls."

He nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll contact Sirius and Lupin, sees what's going on. Stay put." He told her while he did that.

While Erin was doing that Harry and Hermione had gotten into Umbridge's office to use the fire. They didn't get far though. Umbridge caught them. Ron had gone to cause another diversion to keep Umbridge away, but it didn't work and the Inquisitorial Squad brought in Neville and Luna who had tried to help. Umbridge put Harry into a chair and was prepared to use and Unforgiveable Curse on him to get him to talk. "You were trying to talk to Dumbledore, weren't you? You know where he is! You will tell me!"

"Stop!" Hermione cried out. "Just tell her, Harry!"

"Tell me what?" Umbridge asked turning to Hermione.

"Well, if you won't, I will. We were trying to get in contact with Dumbledore to tell him the weapon is ready."

"Weapon? I knew it! I knew Dumbledore left something for you to do! Miss McCormack made sure I knew your plans! Where is it?"

"It's in the Forbidden Forest." Hermione told her.

"Well, then, you both will take me to it."

After losing Umbridge in the forest Harry and Hermione ran back to the castle and met up with Ron, Luna, and Neville coming to find them. "I have to get to London. I have to get to Sirius."

"You aren't going anywhere, Potter," Snape said stepping out of the shadows, "Except with me, all of you, now."

"But, Professor, you don't understand!" Harry told him.

"I understand everything, Potter. That is why you're coming with me." He took them to the dungeon where they found Erin waiting for them.

"I've been so worried about all of you!" She said hugging Harry.

"Now, we haven't much time," Snape told them, "Black?"

Sirius and Remus stepped out into the open. "It's all right, Harry, I'm fine."

"I need hair from all of you." Snape told them plucking hairs from everyone's head except Harry's.

"We are going to spring the trap Voldemort set for you," he told Harry. "Dumbledore said you will go and others in the Order will go with you. I'm taking the others to Grimmauld Place to protect Erin just in case it's a double trap. Go with Snape and Remus, Harry, they'll protect you." He told him hugging Harry. He looked up at Snape and Remus. "Good luck."

"And you, Black." Snape nodded.

Sirius took the other children to Grimmauld Place with a Portkey that Dumbledore had set up as a precaution if they needed to get Erin out of Hogwarts fast. "Dumbledore will meet them at the Ministry," Sirius told them. "They'll be fine. It's so good to see all of you willing to fight though." He sat them down in the kitchen getting them something to eat since it didn't look like they had anything since breakfast.

Molly and Ginny were there looking a little shocked. "Sirius? What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"The Order is springing a trap set up by Voldemort. Arthur is with them as well as Harry. Dumbledore is meeting them there."

"Who all is going?"

"Moody, Kingsley, Remus, and Arthur, Snape is helping them with the Polyjuice Potion to appear as the children."

"Oh, Sirius…what can we do?"

"Feed the children, they're hungry and worried about Harry and the Order members."

She nodded. "I can do that."

"Everything will be all right, Molly. Just take things slow and focus on what's in front of you."


	25. Chapter 25

That night Draco had managed to finally sneak into Gryffindor Common Room and then was able to get up the Girls' staircase without it turning into a chute. He found the bedroom and went inside. His wand was out as he looked at the girls' in the beds. He was confused to only find Parvati and Lavender in there. Erin and Hermione were gone. He searched the entire tower for them finding Neville, Harry, and Ron gone as well. He got out of the tower before he could be discovered, but he was furious his plan hadn't worked. Had they known he was coming to get Erin? None of his other plans had worked. He had tried, but it didn't seem like they even tripped the girl up. Voldemort was going to be furious with him.

At the Ministry Harry was a little on edge, but not about being surprised by Death Eaters or Voldemort, but by his comrades. For all appearances Erin, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna were with him. But he had seen, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, Remus, and Moody turn into his friends. It was seriously weird trying to pretend they were who they were pretended to be. It really wasn't too bad, actually yeah, it was bloody mad what it was. They had gotten into the Ministry using the visitor's entrance like kids would do, and then down to the Department of Mysteries, all of them following Harry, because the others had never been there before. Not really, Ron had visited his dad from time to time, but never actually went anywhere else except his office.

They found the rows upon rows of the crystal balls. "Row 97?" Kingsley-Hermione asked in a scarily accurate version of Hermione's voice.

Harry thought this might just be psychologically scarring. "Yes," he nodded. "This is row 53…"

"Right then, yes, that's 54."

"Wands out," Harry said knowing they were looking to him for cues. They were all remaining in character so well. They went together in a group down the rows of balls.

"97!" Kingsley-Hermione hissed softly.

"He's right down at the end," Harry told them leading the way. "It's too dark to see from here."

"Harry? Are you sure?" Remus-Neville asked. "There's no one here."

"I don't think he's here, Harry," Arthur-Ron told him.

"But he has to be! I know what I saw, Ron!"

"Harry?" Tonks-Erin asked, (that one wasn't so bad) "Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?" He went over to where she was.

"It has your name on it."

He looked at the small tag on it: SPT to APWBD-Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter. The others had already told him about the prophecy and what it said. He didn't know if he was ready for this though. He had to just reach out and pick it up and then they would (hopefully) spring the trap.

"What is it?" Moody-Luna asked. (Yes, that one was going to give him nightmares.) "Why's your name on one of these, Harry?"

"I don't know," he forced out. "It's got my name on it…" He reached out and touched the surface expecting it to feel cool, but it felt hot to the touch, not overly so, but like it was lying out in the sun. He took a deep breath and picked it up holding it to him.

"All right now, Potter, be a good boy and hand it over." A voice said from behind them. They all recognized it as Lucius Malfoy. They turned to find him there flanked by his mad sister-in-law and some masked Death Eaters.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded feeling Tonks' hand on his arm strengthening him.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" One of the Death Eater's said triumphantly.

"Of course he does," Malfoy said smirking. "Now, Potter, give me the prophecy."

"Not until you tell me where Sirius is."

"Not until you tell me where Sirius is." Bellatrix mocked him.

"You have him," Harry said trying to keep his voice calm and even so they wouldn't spot the lie. Remus and Kingsley had drilled him all the way there. They mustn't suspect until it was the right time. "I know he's here."

"So sad, really," Malfoy said shaking his head, "That you can't tell the difference between life and dreams. Haven't you guessed yet, Potter? Black isn't here, he has never been here."

"I don't believe you."

"A pity," the man sighed. "Do you know what that is, Potter?"

"You said it was a prophecy."

"That's right, now hand it over before someone gets hurt."

Remus-Neville came forward. "Stay away from him!"

"Neville Longbottom, is it?" Bellatrix asked. "How are Mummy and Daddy?"

"Much better now that they're about to be avenged," his wand came up in a practiced ease right at the woman.

"Now, now, everyone calm down," Lucius said. "Remember our order, Bella." He looked back to Harry. "Do you know what you hold in your hand, Harry? It's why the Dark Lord killed your parents and came to your house that night, don't you want to know what it says?"

Harry looked at the prophecy like he was really interested.

"Imagine, Harry, after all this time, finally knowing the truth."

Harry nodded and started to hold it out to Lucius. "After all this time," he said and then pulled it back, "I guess I can wait a little bit longer."

"I can see you need a bit more persuasion. _Invictus_!" Lucius' wand went towards Tonks-Erin. As if practiced she went down on the ground shrieking with pain.

Harry yelled. "Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt her!"

Lucius waved his wand and Tonks-Erin lay there breathing deeply until Remus-Neville helped her up.

Harry held out the prophecy. Lucius had to reach for it. "Now!" Harry yelled and then all hell broke loose, the others started firing spells and the Death Eaters weren't sure what was going on as they Disapparated to somewhere else in the room.

"Oh, come on now!" Lucius yelled. "They're only children!"

The "children" ran through the shelves dodging Death Eaters and running towards the doors to trap them where they wanted them trapped. After almost five minutes they spilled into the Death Room as the Death Eaters came in after them. The others let themselves be taken by the Death Eaters. Harry stood alone in the center with Malfoy. "All right, Potter, enough games, give me the Prophecy!"

Harry glanced at his watch.

"What are you doing, Potter? Just give it to me or your friends are dead!" He yelled.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Remus-Neville yelled.

"Shush!" Bellatrix told him with her wand to his face.

Harry was still looking at his watch. "Potter!" Lucius yelled to get his attention. "We will kill them! Why are you looking at your watch?"

"Five," Harry said.

"Five?" Lucius looked around at the others. What the hell was going on?

"Four, Three, Two, One."

One Death Eater screamed the tiny girl he was holding suddenly started changing and growing. The others were looking around and realizing the "child" they were holding was doing the exact same thing.

"What is going on? Potter!" Lucius came close to him and Harry grinned.

The Death Eaters stepped back unable to keep a hold on their captives. The "children" suddenly disappeared and then appeared in multi-colored smoke as their natural selves. "It's a trap!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Turnabout's fair play," Harry told Lucius as he dropped the prophecy and it shattered on the dais he was standing on. And then all of them were dueling. Spells were flying everywhere. Harry shot out a spell that sent Lucius back into the wall and Harry paused as the pain in his head grew. Voldemort was there. He didn't even think. He just had to get there. He just wanted to end this now.

Up in the atrium Harry found him. "Hello, Harry, I'm glad to see you got my message."

"Wasn't much of a message, now was it, Tom?"

The man hissed a little and then went back to the smile on his face. "I see my Death Eaters have failed me again this night. I never did have much hope that Draco could get his hands on Erin Black…worthless, all of them. But you, Erin…" He looked Harry straight in the eyes and Harry was sickened and appalled to see the lust there. "Both of you by my side, we can rule this world, Harry. Join me…and you never have to worry about anyone you love dying again. Think about it, Harry. All your dreams could come true…"

Harry shook his head. "The only way my dreams will come true, is with you dead."

The wand moved before Harry could do anything, he was thrown back amid a torrent of stone. He was up in a moment though ignoring the aches and pains and was throwing spells back towards Voldemort.

Voldemort was suddenly blocked from his quarry and he paused, "Dumbledore."

"You shouldn't have come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore said calmly as he walked forward toward Voldemort.

"By which time I will be gone and you will be dead." And the two were dueling now and Harry stayed behind Dumbledore and out of the way as much as he could. He couldn't move much as it was. Harry wondered if this was how Erin felt all the time. He really, really hated Voldemort right now. Before Harry knew what was going on there were people everywhere.

"He's back…" he heard Fudge say in complete shock.

Dumbledore was helping Harry up. "There are some Death Eaters tied up down in the Department of Mysteries, I'd see to that if I were you." He told the Aurors. "Harry, can you stand?"

"I think so…"

"We'll have to stay for a few minutes, I'm afraid." He said not liking it any better than Harry. Harry endured the few minutes of pictures and questions being thrown at him he couldn't possibly answer. Now they all believed him. Now they realized what ponces they were to believe what Fudge was feeding them as truth. All he wanted to do was go back to Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place or anywhere really where he could curl up with Erin and just sleep for days or weeks. This night had been the most exhausting he had spent this year and he hadn't been getting much sleep for months really.


	26. Chapter 26

Mira stood in front of Voldemort. "You know what you must do?"

"Yes, my Lord." She told him.

"Good, you will report to Snape on your progress. Now go."

"Yes, my Lord." She bowed her head to him and turned to leave, the small white cat trotting beside her.

"Oh and Mira?"

She turned back. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Make sure the Weasley's are completely under your control before the start of the new school term."

She nodded. "Yes, my Lord."


End file.
